Archer
by AuroraRoseane
Summary: Journal entry-type story focusing on OC Melanie Collins and Daryl Dixon. Set after "Spend", Daryl is out recruiting and Melanie is alone after her camp is overrun. Slooooooooooowburn. COMPLETE!
1. September 13, 2015

**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY! I WILL BE POSTING VERY SHORT CHAPTERS OF 100-500** **WORDS**** THREE TIMES A WEEK, HOWEVER THIS WEEK I'LL BE POSTING THE FIRST 10 "ENTRIES" TO GET THE BALL ROLLING. ENJOY!**

_I slowly walked up to him and closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my face as he got closer. His lips softly touched mine drowning out all the people around us. I didn't care if they were watching. __Before I could stop it, a tear slid down my cheek and he pulled away from me._

_"Please don't cry, I'll be back soon," he whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him staring back at me, just as he had done when he first told me he loved me. He pulled me into a tight hug and put his mouth to my ear.  
"I love you." He pulled away then and I gushed tears. He started to back away towards the gate and he blew me a kiss before he turned around, and then he was gone. "I love you, too," I whispered._

* * *

September 13, 2015

He didn't come back. Somehow I knew he wouldn't, and yet I hoped. They brought me his knife back. It was all they could grab as they we're trying to get away. As those _things _were feeding on his body. Nate is gone. He's gone forever.

I'm all alone now.

* * *

**Oh and just an FYI, Daryl isn't going to be showing up until Chapter 20, or thereabouts. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. September 14, 2015

**I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND POST ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE THIS IS NEW AND THE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT. ENJOY!**

September 14, 2015

The camp was overrun today. People scattered and screaming, blood everywhere. I don't know if anyone else got out. I barely did.

Samuel had gotten bit on the run yesterday. At least I think it was him. He was the only one acting sketchy rather than sad.

He didn't tell anyone and died overnight. He rose again and ate his wife, moving on to others. I awoke to screaming. It only drew in more of them, out of the woods like the mist rolling in. I saved who I could before I had to run, but I don't know if any of them got away from the slaughter. I'll see who I can track once the sun comes up.

I thought I was alone yesterday. This is worse.


	3. September 16, 2015

September 16, 2015

I've spent the last two days following a trail of footprints I picked up outside the wreckage of the camp. Most of the dead had already moved on and I was able to scavenge some more supplies. I grabbed Nate's knife, now permanently sheathed on my side, and the rest of the arrows for my bow. I didn't bother with a tent. I won't need one if it's just me.

The tracks lead me to another pile of blood and flesh. It was impossible to tell who it had been. They were the only signs of life I'd seen outside the camp.

I must be it. It must just be me.


	4. September 21?, 2015

September 21, 2015?

I think that's today's date. I'm already losing track. Celia was always better at it than me. I watched as she was being torn apart eight days ago. Knowing the date didn't help her much.

I found a small cabin to stay in for awhile. It's fairly run down, hadn't been touched long before things went to shit. But the roof is stable and the floors are dry. It will work for now.

I caught a rabbit yesterday, and three squirrels. I have enough canned food to last awhile if I need it to, but fresh meat is always nice. I'm going to try to make jerky out of what's left after I eat tonight. Nate was trying to show me how. Our next lesson was set for when he got back.

Guess I'll have to learn on my own.


	5. September 23?, 2015

September 23?, 2015

I had to leave the cabin after just a night. I was trying to figure out the jerky thing when three of them snuck up behind me. I must be losing my touch. I didn't hear them until they were within 10 feet of me. I barely had enough time to react.

After disposing of those three, though, I sensed more and made a run for it. I grabbed my bag and my bow and set off towards the east. At least I think this is east. Nate was always better at this. _I've got the brain, but you've got the aim_, he'd say.

I thought if anything, I'd be the one to go first. That I'd never have to live without him. He knew so much more about all this than I did. I know nothing without him. I miss him so much.


	6. October? 2015

October? 2015

It never used to bug me when I didn't know the date. Now I can't stand not knowing. It drives me insane. I'm not entirely sure how much time has passed. I don't know how long I've been alone. Too long, that much I can say.

I haven't seen another human in weeks. Just the dead and twice dead. Haven't spoken. I'm not sure I even could, if I tried. My throat feels scratchy constantly, no matter how much water I drink. Maybe my voice will disappear completely, without use. Maybe I won't ever find a reason to use it again.


	7. Mid October? 2015

October? 2015

It's starting to cool down more and more as the nights pass. I've been moving east and I think I've made it into Pennsylvania, finally. Perhaps I should go south now, though, as winter comes on. I've never been a fan of snow and certainly not of the cold. I'm going to need to find some warmer clothing. And a place to lie low.

It'll need to be sturdy, with a fireplace and maybe a cellar. Something deep in the woods. But close to a town or two if I need supplies. Hopefully I can collect enough beforehand so that I don't have to venture out far.

It's been at least a month that I've been on my own. I miss Nate. I wish he'd never left me.


	8. Early November? 2015

November? 2015

It has to be November by now, right? It's certainly cold enough. November. So long without…people. I've heard that you can go insane from solitude. I'm sure there was some kind of scientific proof to it. Is that my future? I'm sure that I'm not the only one left. I can't be. Not on a planet of seven billion. But who knows when I will see someone again.

I think I've found a place. An old one-roomed hunting cabin with nothing more than a stone fireplace, an industrial sink, and a musty army cot. It's not much but it will keep me warm and them out.

I need to start stocking up on supplies. Blankets, food, a new pair of boots. Maybe some hunting gear. I could make this place a home for the winter, and a refuge in the summer.


	9. November? 2015

November? 2015

I dream of him at night. Or whenever it is that I can trust myself to sleep. I dream of his hands the most, grasping mine or ghosting over my skin. Sometimes he'll cup my face. But that's all there is, until I awake.

I found a stream today, about five miles from the cabin. It's not deep, barely reaches my knees, and it's cold. But at least I'll be able to wash up every once in awhile. It'll be nice to be clean again.


	10. Mid November? 2015

Novemeber? 2015

It's cold. Extremely cold. I don't remember it being this cold this early on last year. Then again, I didn't have to worry about anyone or anything seeing the smoke from a fire. There were people on watch for that sort of thing. And now, it's just me.

At least I managed to find a few stores that had only been minimally ransacked. I got almost everything I will need for the long winter. I'll still have to hunt, but I have enough to survive on for a few weeks in case I can't catch anything.

I need to work on my stock of firewood, however. There has never been a task I hate more than chopping firewood. But it needs to be done.

* * *

**Okay, now that I've posted the first ten 'chapters' I will be posting two journal entries every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	11. Late November? 2015

November 2015?

I'm writing this in a tree. Night is falling and soon I won't be able to see the page. I was out tracking a doe when I spotted a hoard of them. Hundreds. I barely had time to scale this oak before they caught my scent.

I've never seen so many of them at once, together like this. It's terrifying.


	12. Early December? 2015

December? 2015

If I thought it was cold before, I was wrong. I'm not sure how people used to live like this, before. Before indoor heating and water heaters. It seems impossible to me. But perhaps the people of the past were made of stronger stuff. They didn't know the difference, not like us. Like me.

I boiled some water from the stream to wash up with. It's not a shower but it'll do. I threw my clothes out. No point in keeping them when I'm not even going to try to wash them. I found enough warm clothing when I was out scavenging.

I'm glad I was able to get enough water as I did though. I'm not sure when I'll be attempting to go back to the stream again. Just putting my hands in the water to fill my containers made them turn to ice.


	13. December? 2015

**SURPRISE!SUNDAY CHAPTER. I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to post until Monday, but I just want all of you to know what I know about this story. Because I'm excited about it. Okay so anyway, here's a short one. I'll post another later :)**

December? 2015

I had a weird dream last night. There was nothing, just wings. Angel wings. It was strange to say the least.

Food is getting scarce. I haven't been able to catch anything in a few days now. The temperature is dropping more and more. I should've tried going further south before winter hit.

It's snowing too. More than usual. I think this'll be a storm. I hope I don't get snowed inside. It's not like there's anyone to come and dig me out.

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Xoxo Rora**


	14. Late December? 2015

**Here's another one, just for you! Xoxo**

December? 2015

I've been snowed in for awhile now. At least six days. It's hard to tell when the sky is just so bleak all the time. I'm glad I was able to store up a bunch of food before winter got started. I'm also glad I remembered to bring in all that firewood.

As you can probably tell, from all those pages filled with doodles and lyrics, I am incredibly bored. I don't know how I used to do this, just sit and be entertained. Probably had something to do with TV or my laptop. But it's not as if I can use those anymore.

I'm getting stir crazy in this cabin. I hope the snow stops soon.


	15. January? 2016

January? 2016

If my internal clock is anything to go by, I'd say we've moved into the new year. Though I could be wrong. Its likely that's I'm wrong.

The snow had finally stopped and I've made it outside into he frigid air. Seriously, I can't remember a single time when it was this cold _before. _

Though I've been out, I haven't tried hunting yet. I probably will in the morning, if I can coax myself out of my warm little cocoon. I also need to go down to the stream and gets own fresh water, but I have a feeling that it will be frozen over. Anyone up for some ice skating?


	16. Mid January? 2016

January? 2016

It was a mistake. A big one. I shouldn't have tried going so far out from the cabin.

I don't know how it happened. I **know** I put the fire guard up before I left. I remember doing it. I don't know what happened, but I do know that all of my stored food, all of my warm clothing and blankets, my shelter, is gone now.

We have at least two more months of winter, if we're lucky. Problem is, no one has been lucky for awhile now. All I have with me now is my bow, my knives and gun, the clothes on my body and the bag on my back.

I don't know what I'm going to do.


	17. JanuaryFebruary? 2016

**HAPPY WEDNESDAY! HERE'S POST NUMERO UNO FOR TODAY! XOXO**

January/February? 2016

It's been awhile. I've been busy. I had to find somewhere to hole up for a few nights after the fire. The problem with that, is that I cleared out every place within 10 miles. But I stayed in this old trailer for a night before moving on. I was afraid to light a fire, so it was cold. Beyond cold. I didn't sleep much, if at all.

I almost got bit this morning. There was one of _them _under a snow bank I walked through, and it grabbed onto me. Scared the living shit out of me. I lost a knife trying to kill it, and when I finally did, I almost walked right into another, that'd hear me fighting off the first. But I got _it _too. One good thing about the cold is that it makes _them _slower. Actually, that's about the only good thing about the cold.

My hand is starting to cramp up now. I need a new pair of gloves. And a hat. Basically a new everything. What I wouldn't give for a Cabela's right about now.


	18. February? 2016

February? 2016

I think I'm in West Virginia now. Maybe. I entered Shenandoah National Park this afternoon. That's West Virginia, isn't it? I have no clue. I'm a Great Lakes girl, through and through. I couldn't tell you about anything south of Lexington or east of Columbus. Except now I'm apparently in West Virginia. Maybe.

I think I'm going crazy. I keep seeing things, people. Every time I see one of _them, _it has the face of someone I once knew. Nate, I see Nate a lot. And my mother. There was one yesterday, just a kid, and I could've sworn it was my brother Kevin. But it couldn't have been because he died two years before any of this, so I must be going crazy. Maybe this solitude is finally getting to me.

I'm starving. It's been three days since I've eaten anything other than snow and my energies starting to go. I just want to lay down and sleep. Maybe I should. Maybe if I do, and I survive long enough to wake up, it'll mean I'm supposed to.

But maybe this is just the world's way of saying I'm done. Maybe this is it for me. I don't even know why I'm still writing in this thing. It's not like anyone's ever going to read it.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY :( PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW, SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK! XOXO**


	19. Late March? 2016

**HAPPY FRIDAY! HERE'S POST #1 FOR THE DAY! ENJOY! XOXO**

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SUICIDE**

Late March? 2016

I haven't written because I may have come down with a touch of depression. Scratch that. I was being a chicken shit, and I thought that if I wrote it down, and admitted it, then there would be no going back. But I already passed that point, right?

I tried to kill myself. Twice. Once before and once after. I couldn't go through with it. I guess I still have hope.

I found some people, after the first time. They must've heard me crying and screaming because they came out of nowhere and grabbed me. They were not nice people. Men, really, there were just men. And two other women who were just like me. But they had given up already, and I couldn't.

I got away and it was fine, for awhile. I cleaned myself up and started to keep moving, east still. But then, then I. I'm pregnant. And so I tried again, because who would want to have a baby in this fucked up world anyway, but this? So I tried again, but I couldn't do it.

I had always wanted kids. Loads of them. But never on my own, and never like this. But it's not _it's _fault, right? _It _never asked for this. So I'm going to have a baby. Somehow.

I've taken to calling _it _Bug. I can't really go on calling it _'it'_ forever, can I?


	20. Early April? 2016

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! FOR SOME REASON THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T UPLOAD PROPERLY, BUT I'VE FIXED IT. I THINK. ENJOY! **

April? 2016

There was a man in the woods. I stopped by a creek to gather some water and clean up a bit when he stumbled upon me. Emphasis on the stumbling. I'm not sure which of us was more surprised, but I didn't stick around to find out. He'd barely lowered his crossbow before I was up and outta there.

I took off running and I think he tried following me for awhile, before I lost him. I kept running anyway. I only stopped because it started to get dark and I didn't want to trip over my own feet. I'm holed up in this little house at the edge of a town called Montclair.

I need to find a map. I'm afraid I'm getting too close to the cities. Too close to people. Clearly I am, if today means anything. I don't know if I can trust people again. Certainly not a man. Maybe I'll be better off if it's just me and Bug.

**I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE...XOXO**


	21. Early April? 2016 - Part 2

**AND HERE'S AN EXTRA CHAPTER JUST FOR ARROWSANDANGELS, (AND ALL OF YOU, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU), FOR LETTING ME KNOW THAT C20 WAS ALL MUDDLED. XOXO**

April? 2016

I thought I lost him, but I didn't. It took two days but he caught up to me, and there's another man with him. They haven't seen me yet, I don't think, but they know I'm here. They must be skilled trackers because I tried to hide my steps as best as I could. Then again, I was running for my life through unfamiliar territory. So it's possible I didn't do so well as I usually do.

I'm holed up in an old clock tower. There was no clear way up here, I had to climb up the side of a building and skirt along the roof to get up here. Hopefully it'll be too much of a hassle for them to bother searching it. Maybe they'll just leave.

I really hope they leave. I lost most of my weapons during _that _and moving throughout the winter. Including my bow. I only have gun with 12 rounds, two knifes and an old machete. The both have long range weapons, the crossbow and a rifle the other man carries. If they get up here I'm royally screwed.

**THANKS FOR READING! (ALSO, I _LOVE_ REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD. THEY MAKE ME WANT TO POST FASTER) XOXO!**


	22. Early April? 2016 - Part 3

**THAT FINALE THOUGH! WAS ANYBODY ELSE'S HEARTS RACING LIKE MINE? YEAH? I THOUGHT SO. SO HERE'S POST ONE FOR TODAY, SINCE IT IS TECHNICALLY MONDAY...MAYBE YOU'LL END UP GETTING THREE OUTTA ME TODAY :0 XOXO**

April? 2016

They're camping out in the store across the street. They must still think I'm around. It'll be dark soon and I'm already regretting trying to climb out of this tower unseen and making a run for it.

I'm so tired. And so hungry. I haven't eaten in awhile. And it so cold up here. I just want to lay down and go to sleep but I'm afraid that if I do that, I'll never wake up. Can't have that, not with Bug to take care of now.

Bug. Not eating can't be good for it. In fact I know it isn't. But it's not something I can help. It scares me, more than I ever would have thought. If my baby dies inside me, will it try to eat it's way out?

Which is even more reason for me to get out of here and away from those men. They won't care that I'm tired or cold or hungry, or about Bug. Men in this world only care about one thing when it comes to women, and that is _never _happening to me again. I'd rather fall and break my neck trying to get out of this clock tower.


	23. Early April? 2016 - Part 4

**GUYSSSSS! I WOKE UP TO OVER 2000 VIEWS! OHMAHGAWD! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. JUST FOR THAT, YOU"LL BE GETTING A TOTAL OF FOUR 'ENTRIES' TODAY! LOVE YOU XOXO**

April? 2016

The one with the bow has eagle's eyes. He saw me in the dark, trying to make a run for it. What surprises me is that he didn't make a big deal about it. Just let me get away and then they'd followed me. Who knows, maybe they like the hunt.

I didn't even notice they were behind me until mid-afternoon, still trailing me though I tried not to leave tracks.

But when I did notice I took off again, as fast as I could. They followed, still, but then we came across a herd of _them _and I managed to lose them again in the confusion.

So now I'm hiding in a tree again, just like I did all those months ago. Except now the dead aren't the only thing I'm hiding from.


	24. Early April? 2016 - Part 5

April? 2016

Their names are Aaron and Daryl. The got the jump on me early this morning. I tried not to sleep, I really did. But I was just so damn tired. And when I woke up, they were just sitting there, keeping watch. For _them_ or over me I'll never know.

I haven't spoken a word to either of them and the one with the crossbow, Daryl, hasn't said anything either. Aaron has done all of the talking, introducing them, saying that the mean me no harm, talking about some place that's apparently safe. No where is safe anymore.

I think he finally got the hint, when I didn't say anything, to stop talking. He stopped and looked towards the bowman, who then headed back into the forest. Just Aaron and I. If this had been _before _I probably would've trusted him. He's got one of those faces.

I finally moved to stand, intent on just walking away the way Daryl did. I didn't, however, plan on Aaron also getting up and following me. When I looked back at him to throw him a dirty look he just shrugged and said that Daryl would find us.

So I started walking the opposite direction the other man went, with Aaron following me much to my chagrin. Somehow I have no doubt that Daryl find us.


	25. Early April? 2016 - Part 6

**500 VIEWS JUST TODAY?! AND 20 REVIEWS?! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

April? 2016 

I don't know how he knew. I could tell he was observant but I didn't realize how much. I'm barely even showing.

After walking through the woods for a few hours, thankfully silent, the pair of us heard the snap of a stick and turned towards the noise, guns up. But it was just the bowman, coming towards us with a pair of rabbits slung over his shoulder.

I continued walking, and they continued following. And I would have kept going. I really would have. If not for the rain. Stupid, stupid rain. The kind of frigid spring rain that burns a little bit when it hits your skin. I hate that kind of rain.

So I had to stop, and I did so when I found a small old gas station. What it's doing in the middle of the woods, I'll never know, but it had a roof and four walls so I was set. However my two new companions decided to join me.

They helped me to secure the place without my asking and then I set myself up, as far away from them as possible. Our resident hunter had different plans though.

He set himself up, then went about skinning and cleaning the rabbits, while Aaron lit a small fire. The smell when they started cooking them was intoxicating. And it must have shown on my face because after they were done, Daryl stood up and walked over to me, offering me a good chunk.

I shook my head, not wanting to be indebted to these men in any way, when he gave me a once over and said, "Ain't good for tha baby."

My mouth literally feel to my feet.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, MY LOVELIES! THATS ALL FOR TODAY. UNTIL NEXT TIME, XOXO**


	26. Early April? 2016 - Part 7

**I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE MWF SCHEDULE. I THINK IT'LL WORK OUT BETTER WITH MY CLASS SCHEDULE NOW THAT SPRING BREAK IS OVER. ANYWAY, HERE'S A SPECIAL TUESDAY CHAPTER JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. XOXO**

April? 2016

I sat there with bug eyes and my mouth wide open for at least a full minute. I mean, _how the fuck_ did he know? I'm only three months at most, and I'm wearing a baggy shirt. You can't tell. I know, I checked.

When thoughts were possible again I realized that Aaron had a similar look on his face. Guess he isn't as good of an observer as Daryl.

I got up to my feet, fully intent on walking away and leaving the pair of them to their rabbits and disappearing, when Aaron spoke again. He said that they could help. The place, the _safe _place, has walls, people, a doctor. A real doctor. That stopped me in tracks.

I don't know much, but I know full well that I can't give birth to this baby without some help. I could probably use a check up too.

So I turned around to face them, eyeing Aaron first and then Daryl. I decided to trust them. I don't know why. Don't ask me. But I did.

So I nodded and sat down next to the fire.


	27. Early April? 2016 - Part 8

**GOOD MORNING/ALMOST AFTERNOON! I'M HAVING A FANTASTIC DAY AND I HOPE EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO! HERE'S POST #1 FOR TODAY! **

April? 2016

Aaron went on to tell me more about their camp, Alexandria. About its walls and its people. Around 50, now that Daryl's group had joined them. Men, women, children. The whole shebang.

Part of me thinks that it's too good to be true. Part of me knows that it is. Camps that size can't last for long before they ruin everything. But it could be good for awhile.

Aaron asks my name. I'm surprised he didn't before. I stay silent and stare into the fire. Then he starts again. "The father...?"

I can only imagine what my face looked like when I snapped my head up and growled out, "He's dead."

He asked me if it was the Walkers, which is what I assume the call them, and I told him that no, it was me. Again his eyes went wide.

This is when the archer jumped in, saying he wanted to ask me three questions.

How many walkers have you killed? A lot.

How many people have you killed? Four.

Why?

I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that. In fact I knew I didn't. But for some reason my answers were important and I felt the need to respond.

Why? Because one of them gave me this baby.

This time is was Daryl's turn to have bug eyes.

**THANKS FOR READING** **AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! XOXO**


	28. Early April? 2016 - Part 9

**WHO WANTS ANOTHER CHAPTER? I KNOW I DO! I WAS GOING TO WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT TO POST THIS BUT I'M TOO EXCITED FOR EVERYONE'S REACTIONS. LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO**

April? 2016

We've all been silent for awhile now. Admitting to being raped usually kills any conversation. Which is great when you really don't feel like talking anyway.

But that only lasts so long before Aaron decides to speak again, asking me if it was just those four. I tell him no, there were two others, but they weren't around when I made my escape. He asks how long ago it was and I tell him. It's easier to talk about this than I ever thought it would be. As long as I keep this sneer on my face.

I glanced over to Daryl, who looked like he was about to murder someone while staring into the fire. As if feeling my eyes he looked up at me and asked about the other two, what they looked like and such. I told him that I didn't remember much, just that they were dressed like cops.

I've never seen anyone move so fast. He's up and pacing with a ferocity I've never seen in a human before. This look is closer to that of a predator than a person.

Aaron seemed to sense that other than the obvious was wrong and tried to change the subject, saying that we would head out for Alexandria first thing in the morning. He'd barely finished speaking before the hunter was barreling out of the building and into the dusk.


	29. April? 2016

**HERE'S ONE MORE FOR TODAY, JUST BECAUSE I CAN, AND BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! XOXO**

April? 2016

Aaron says that we're nearly to the safe zone. That we could've made it there today if we hadn't had such a late start. He says this while throwing a look towards his friend. Daryl didn't return until almost noon this morning, and he was cover in gunk from them. Or walkers, I guess. Suppose that I should start calling them that.

We had to walk for a few hours before reaching their vehicles. Daryl rides a motorcycle makes me miss my mother, and Aaron drives an old hooptie with rusted red paint. I decided to ride with shotgun with Aaron rather than get on the bike with Daryl. I'm not sure that that was even an option anyway.

We talked a every now and then while we were traveling today. Aaron mentioned that I still hadn't told them my name, or where I was from. So I told him. Melanie Collins, 23, from Auburn, Indiana.

He in turn, told me some things about himself. That he's lived in Alexandria with his boyfriend Eric basically from the beginning, and that he works as a recruiter for the community. That he found Daryl's group about and month ago before bringing them in and asking the archer to be the second scout.

We discuss a few other random things with him doing most of the talking. I didn't realize how much I missed the sound of someone talking, or how much I missed the sound of my own voice. It felt good.

He asked me about this tattered notebook too, asking what it was for. And I told him that it was so I didn't forget. He gave a small smile and nodded, like he understood. I think maybe he did.


	30. March 29, 2016

**I LIKE HOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO KEEP TO THE MWF SCHEDULE, AND YET HERE I AM POSTING ON A THURSDAY. CLEARLY IM INSANE. OH WELL HAHA. HERE'S A SPECIAL THURSDAY POST! ENJOY! XOXO**

March 29, 2016

Nothing Aaron could have told me about this place would have prepared me for its reality. It's almost as if it's normal here. Like before. They have electricity, for gods sake.

After walking through the gates I was rushed off to meet this woman, Deanna. She's their leader apparently, and everyone has an interview with her when they join the community. After Aaron introduced us he started to walk back out the front door and must have noticed the panicked look on my face. He gave me a smile and said it was alright, that's he be right outside when I was finished.

Deanna asked if she could record our conversation. Record. On a video camera. Last week I was wiping my ass with forest leaves and this place has a video camera.

I said I didn't care and she asked me my full name. I ignored her and asked what the date was. Because surely if they had a video camera then they'd know the date. It's March 29th. So I wasn't too far off on my guessing.

She asked me some questions, basic stuff, my name, age and such. She asked about what I did before. Like that matters anymore. But apparently here, in this place it does. So I told her and she smiled. We don't have many people with professional experience with children, just parents.

I told her that you can't get more professional than being an actual parent. She laughed. Apparently I'm still funny.

When we were finished she said something along the lines of being happy here. Which isn't likely but I didn't tell her that. Aaron was waiting outside, just like he said he would be.

He said I could stay at his place, with him and his boyfriend Eric for as long as I need. Said we'd have a special spaghetti dinner to welcome me and didn't even let me try to say no.

We walked to his house and he gave me a quick tour, showed me the bathroom and said he'd find me something clean to throw on that'd work until he found me some my size. So I'm off to take a shower now. A hot shower. I can't remember the last time I was so excited.

**PS, REVIEWS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD. XOXO**


	31. March 29, 2016 - Part 2

**I HAVE CONTROL ISSUES, I REALLY DO. IM SITTING HERE ON MY BREAK, TYPING (I'M TO ENTRY 46 AS OF NOW) AND I THINK, WHY NOT? WHAT'S ONE MORE, REALLY? WHY WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW? YEP. ME. ISSUES. **

March 29, 2016

Aaron found me an old flannel and a pair of baggy sweatpants for me to wear after my shower. Which was basically a religious experience, by the way. I guess I was in there for while though, because Eric had come home and had already started on dinner.

When I walked into the kitchen and seeing the pair together made me want to cry. I'd forgotten what love looks like, what it feels like. My time with Nate is just a memory of a dream, but right here in front of me is the real thing. It makes me feel sick for a moment.

They chat about their days while they were apart, and of people I have yet to meet. Aaron lets me answer the questions about myself, which I am thankful for. I am continually liking this man more and more.

Eric asks if Daryl had been invited to dinner, with Aaron replying no, the town grump had been even more so the past few days.

I can't help but think that that has something to do with me.

**I ALSO REALIZED THAT I NEVER ACTUALLY SAID WHAT MELANIE DID BEFORE. SHE WAS A SOPHMORE IN COLLEGE MAJORING IN EDUCATION AND WORKED AT A DAYCARE TO PAY FOR SCHOOL. XOXO**


	32. March 29, 2016 - Part 3

**MORE THAN 40 REVIEWS AND 5000 VIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU'RE THE BEST. ON A RANDOM NOTE, DOES ANYBODY ELSE FEEL THE NEED TO "PRE-CLEAN" BEFORE THE MAID COMES OVER? MY ROOMMATE AND I WERE HAVING A DEBATE. ANY WHOOOO, LAST ONE FOR TONIGHT. SERIOUSLY. I MEAN IT. ESPECIALLY SINCE IT'S THURSDAY AND I SHOULD BE WAITING UNTIL TOMORROW. BUT WHO REALLY CARES ANYWAY. I HAVE NO CONTROL, REMEMBER? ENJOY! XOXO**

March 29, 2016

Dinner was wonderful, the best I've eaten in months. Eric did most of the talking, telling me about the community and it's people. He even managed to sneak in a few embarrassing stories about Aaron. I could almost pretend that it was _before._

Both men agreed that I should rest for the rest of the night. Neither of them asked for my opinion on the matter, but I couldn't find it in me to argue.

Aaron said that he'd take me to see the safe zone's doctor tomorrow, a man named Pete. Eric didn't even try to hide his scoff at the notion.

Eric is definitely the mothering type, all but tucking me in when they showed me to the guest room.

He's easily my favorite person on the planet at the moment. He didn't ask a single question about Bug or how it came to be. Or about my life out there. He just smiled and made me spaghetti, and asked if he could brush my hair. I forgot that people could be so nice. So _good._

The thought of it almost made me smile too.


	33. March 30, 2016

**I BOTCHED EVERYTHING AGAIN. THANK YOU, ARROWSANDANGELS, FOR POINTING IT OUT TO ME. AS AN APOLOGY TO ALL THOSE I CONFUSED, HERE'S ANOTHER ENTRY. THIS TIME I'M SERIOUSLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS BEING THE LAST FOR TODAY. SERIOUSLY. IF I POST AGAIN WE NEED TO HAVE AN INTERVENTION.**

March 30, 2016

I had a nightmare. One bad enough to have the constable come running, because he thought someone was dying. His name is Rick and he seems like a nice enough man, though suspicious of everything around him. His partner came too, a woman named Michonne sporting a hardened face with kind eyes.

After a quick talk with Aaron, assuring them that everything was, in fact, all right, they went back home. The man, Rick, however, gave me a look that said "We'll discuss this more later." Definitely the curious sort.

When they'd gone Aaron explained to me that the pair was a part of Daryl's group, and that they were good people. I felt the need to take his word for it.

Eric offered to stay with me for the rest of the night. He was acting rather the mother hen, in a constricting sort of way.

But I asked to be left alone, promising to come to them if I needed anything.

I wanted to write this all out, so that maybe it wouldn't happen again.

The dream was about those _men, _if I can even call them that. And what they did to me. Except that it wasn't them. It was Nate. They were all Nate, and then they were Nate's reanimated corpse trying to take my baby, my Bug.

If I never have to experience that again, it'll be too soon.

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A LOVELY DAY OF READING, MY FRIENDS! XOXO**


	34. March 30, 2016 - Part 2

**OKAY SO...I MESSED UP WITH CHAPTERS 32 AND 33. IT'S POSSIBLE SO THAT YOU MAY HAVE MISSED SOMETHING, SO PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD! SORRY, MY FRIENDS! XOXO**

March 30, 2016

I haven't been back to sleep. I know that I need the sleep. Hell, I want to sleep. But I can't not yet. Not to mention that I'm afraid to.

I can see that the sun is coming up through the curtains. Part of me wants to burrow into the covers and never come out. Another part wants to get up and climb into bed with my hosts. I don't even know what to think about that feeling, but somehow I know that if I did, they wouldn't mind.

I can't remember the last time I had a friend, let alone two.


	35. March 30, 2016 - Part 3

**SORRY ABOUT THAT MESS AGAIN! I DON'T KNOW WHY IT DOES THAT...**

**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! HOW'D Y'ALL SLEEP? I CAN'T THINK OF THE LAST TIME I SLEPT SO WELL. PROBABLY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY HOT WATER GETTING FIXED YESTERDAY...ANYWHOOOO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVED/FOLLOWED/REVIEWED YESTERDAY. YOU MAKE MY LIFE. ARROWSANDANGELS, I ALWAYS WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE I KNOW THEN THAT SOMEONE HAS ACTUALLY READ THE CHAPTER HAHA. AND LIZZIEKAT15, I'M RIGHT THERE WITH YOU. LUCKILY I HAVE A STAY-AT-HOME TYPE JOB AND GET A NICE 3 HOUR BREAK RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY TO WRITEEEEE. WHICH IS GREAT. I HAVE THIS IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY THAT JUST WON'T QUIT, BUT I KNOW THAT IF I START ON SOMETHING NEW RIGHT NOW I'LL GET BEHIND ON EVERYTHING ELSE. ANYWAY, HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY DAY OF READING! XOXO**

March 30, 2016

That doctor is creepy. I don't know what it is exactly but my spidey senses were tingling the second I laid eyes on him and I think Aaron could tell.

Eric wanted to come along with us, but Aaron thought that the four of us would be a crowd. It took awhile for him to agree to stay home.

I didn't want to let him touch me, and I stiffened every time that he did. Aaron definitely noticed, and watched every move Pete made. He made my skin crawl.

On the way back to the house we crossed paths with Deanna and the constable, Rick, and another woman, a bit older than me with brown hair. She introduced herself as Maggie and I instantly liked her. I could tell that she's an honest person.

Rick excused himself from their conversation and asked if he could walk back with us. When we got back to the house he asked if we could talk, just the two of us, explaining that he liked to get to know everyone in the community, sort of like Deanna does. I told him that if that were the case, then he should watch the tapes she makes. Apparently he likes to ask different questions though.

We sat in the living room with Eric and Aaron _not _eavesdropping from the kitchen. He said that I was peculiar, that not many people come in all alone, least of all alone and pregnant. And when he asked Daryl about it, the man became even more unruly than usual. Rick wanted to know why.

I told him that I wasn't the type to go spilling all my secrets to strangers, never have been, even _before. _Reluctantly he nodded and simply said "If it's important, you tell me."

I agreed and he stood to leave. And now I'm feeling the need for a cat nap.


	36. March 31, 2016

March 31, 2016

I slept away the entire rest of the day and I have no regrets about it. I didn't dream either, which I'm thankful for.

Aaron's not here, he's out doing God only knows what, according to Eric so it's just the two of us for dinner tonight. We're having some sort of casserole that a woman named Carol dropped off earlier. Another member of Daryl's group apparently. When I asked how many people there are in Daryl's group he laughed at me, and said more than plenty.

I'm sitting at the island counter writing while Eric gets dinner all sorted. He blatantly refused my help in any and all ways, and To "Sit my tush down and rest." I don't think he realized that I've gotten more rest in the past 24 hours than I have since this all began.

He's asked me if I'm writing down all my scandalous secrets in here, and I told him no, I'm writing about him. I've never seen a man get so flustered so fast. I promised that it's all good things said he could read this page if he wants.

**_Hello my beautiful darling, remember this page if you're feeling down, because here is where I say I love you._**

He insisted on writing something, and he finally managed to get a smile out of me.


	37. March 31, 2016 - Part 2

March 31, 2016

Eric and I sat talking about everything under the sun during and after dinner. Lord, that man can talk. He did, however, only float around the topic of Bug, though I can tell he's excited about it. Aaron told me yesterday that there's only one other baby in town, Rick's daughter, and she was nearly a year old when they were brought in. No itty bitty's until now.

But he did say that I should tell him or Aaron right away if I start having any cravings so they can get whatever I need. Even chocolate. Because they have _chocolate _here.

The night was going wonderfully until Aaron burst through the front door with a split lip and the makings of a black eye. Eric immediately went into mother hen mode, asking what happened and who did it.

He was the closest thing I've ever seen to dumbfounded when Aaron said it was Daryl.


	38. March 31, 2016 - Part 3

**LAST ONE FOR TODAY KIDDOS. MAMA'S GOTTA WORK IN THE MORNING. I PROBABLY WON'T POST TOMORROW, BUT THERE MIGHT, ****_MIGHT_****, BE ONE OR TWO ON SUNDAY. BECAUSE MY SUNDAY NIGHTS ARE NOW FREE UNTIL OCTOBER. HAPPY READING! XOXO**

March 31, 2016

Once Eric had recovered from the shocked look on his face, Aaron went onto explain that he'd tried talking to their friend about what happened on the run. Why he'd gotten so upset when I'd talked about those men. I mean, Aaron was pissed too, but Daryl was just _livid_.

Apparently it has something to do with someone named Beth, who I don't know, but Eric seems too. He gasped when Aaron mentioned Beth, so whoever she is she must be important.

I made a joke about the couple having a long night playing doctor, and excused myself. I wanted some time alone to think, about this place and these people. I really like Eric and Aaron. I trust them, although I've only known them a short while. I've never doubted my instincts and I have no reason to now.

The others I've met, Rick, Michonne and Maggie, I feel like they're good people too. Deanna, and definitely Pete, I am suspicious of though. And I don't know what to think about the archer.

**ALSO, WOOT WOOT FOR 50 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL :)**


	39. April 1, 2016

**I LIED. I DID, AND YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GET OVER IT. BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS ONE. I WAS PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW OR MONDAY. SO HERE GOES. GIVE ME REVIEWS! **

April 1, 2016

I made the mistake of going for a walk around town by myself this morning. Eric and Aaron both had thing they needed to do today, so with kisses on my forehead and a smile they left me to fend for myself.

I thought a quick stroll around the place to explore and familiarize me would be good. But no. It would seem as if somehow, everyone in town had not only learned of my arrival, but also of my _condition_. And they all wanted to know all about it.

Before I knew it I was surrounded (I say surrounded lightly, it wasn't as if they were trying to corner me, though it felt like it) by five women ranging from late 20s to early 60s asking all about the pregnancy.

_How far along am I?_

_Do I have any cravings?_

_What about the morning sickness?_

_I'm not cramping at all, am I?_

_Am I excited? _

_What about the father?_

_Did he die protecting us?_

All of these came at me with an alarming rate, none of the women actually leaving me any time to answer their questions before moving on to another one. And I had started to answer a few, if only to be polite, when those last two hit me, and I was struck dumb.

I sure I was a sight, standing in the middle of the street with my mouth hanging open, trying to find something to say. Lucky for me, us females weren't the only Alexandrians out and about. One rugged redneck, to the rescue!

Daryl must have seen what was happening and come to my aid, being one of the few people who knew the truth. It was unexpected and I was truly thankful, up until the part where the words, "It's mine," came flying out of his mouth and I lost my ability to speak for the second time.

**YEAH, YEAH? WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME EVERYTHING! HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF READING MY LOVELIES, AND A HAPPY EASTER TOO**!


	40. April 1, 2016 - Part 2

**AYE! YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK I'D LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT UNTIL TOMORROW, DID YOU? I'M NOT THAT MEAN...**

April 1, 2016

Before I could even hope to utter a syllable of a sound, my "hero" grabbed my arm and started pulling me into one of the houses, (which I'm assuming is his) and then proceeded to slam the door shut. Whirling around to face me, he gruffly asked me a series of _What the fuck was I doing walking around by myself?, Where the fuck is Aaron?, _and finally, _What the fuck was I thinking? _All of which I answered with silence.

Seemingly attracted by the yelling, an older woman with short grey hair came walking out of the kitchen? area, carrying a baby girl who was busy giggling and slobbering all over her hand. Looking between the two of us, the woman then smiled and walked to stand near us.

She introduced herself as Carol, the one who'd made the casserole, and asked if I liked it. She was mildly interrupted by the small child trying to launch herself out of the woman's arms and reaching towards Daryl. Righting the child and taking her from Carol, he looked at her with intent as the baby blabbed on about nothing and pulled at his hair. He even looked as if he might smile. It was fascinating.

Carol invited me further into the house, asking if I wanted some tea or hot chocolate. I just looked at her wide eyed and shook my head, and turned back to see if Daryl had followed us. He didn't, disappearing somewhere with the baby.

She lead me over to a dining room table where we sat, and she pushed a plate of cookies in front of me. Said that when she was pregnant she couldn't get enough sweets. She smile all the while but I can see something else there. Something darker. Sadness maybe.

Daryl was just walking back into the room, sans baby, when an Asian man walked through the front door, saying that he'd just heard the strangest thing.

**TOODLE-OO MY FRIENDS, I HAVE MORE WRITING TO DO. XOXO**


	41. April 1, 2016 - Part 3

**MWAHAHAHA! I DID IT AGAIN. I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF. XOXO**

April 1, 2016

As it turns out, people really _are _as gullible as they say.

It didn't take long for the rest of Daryl's "family" to burst into the house, claiming the same as the Asian man. Korean, as I was soon informed, who's name is Glenn. Maggie's husband. They set themselves up in the living room, waiting on story time. And that's what it was. A complete bullshit story. But they bought it. Well, most of them did.

With everyone in attendance, the resident hunter went on to explain everything. He said it was after the prison, after Beth, but before he met up with Joe. We came across each other and stuck together for a few days before deciding to go our separate ways. I have no idea what he was talking about, the prison or Joe, but there was that Beth again.

Anyway, he says it was just luck that they'd found me out there, and when he found out about the baby he insisted that they bring me back. And that was that. He tricked them. Except for Rick, Michonne and Carol. You could tell by their faces that they weren't fooled in the least, but they had the curtesy not to say anything right then.

A few of the people, a girl my age with short brown hair, and a large red headed man were outwardly excited right away, saying that this called for a drink. The others, all in turn, expressed their congratulations too, even the three who knew better.

I stayed silent throughout, except for when I asked where the bathroom was. Carol showed me and before I shut the door, she gave me a look that said we'd talk about this later.


	42. April 1-2, 2016

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! XOXO**

April 1/2, 2016

It's extremely late and I'm extremely tired, but I need to write this down before I forget details in my sleep.

I just got finished with the "meeting" between myself and a few members of the community. Daryl, Michonne, Rick and Carol were in attendance, along with Aaron and Eric probably because we were in their house. I'm glad they were there either way.

I sat sandwiched in between m two house mates with the others forming a semi circle around us on the remaining seats, and the archer paced the back of the room.

The constable wasted no time with pleasantries and jumped right in, asking if anyone was going to tell him what was going on, all while looking at me. I didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. I could tell he wasn't a patient man. Maybe he had been once, but he isn't anymore.

"Alright, I'll make it easy for you," he said. "Who's the father. I know it isn't Daryl."

I stiffened noticeably and Eric grabbed my hand between his, interlacing our fingers. Aaron gave Rick a threatening glare and gave a warning by saying his name. I just lowered my head, shaking it, and said that I didn't know.

"Why is that?" he said, and I could feel tears forming behind my eyes. Talking about it to make other people uncomfortable is one thing, but being questioned about it is another.

This time it was Michonne, and then Carol who spoke up for me. And room took a collective gulp or air once the final member of the meet caught on.

I kept my head down, facing my lap, until I felt fingers tapping my chin, trying to get me to lift my head. It made me flinch and I'm sure I would've jumped off the couch if Eric hadn't been anchoring me down.

It was just Rick, wanting to meet my eyes. His were full of sympathy, empty, every emotion you can think of. "It's Daryl's. The baby is Daryl's." And I nodded.


	43. April 2, 2016

**64 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HOPW YOU'RE HAVING A HAPPY EASTER! XOXO**

April 2, 2016

I didn't get up until almost noon today and I blame my late night. I actually wish I could've slept longer, but someone downstairs was banging around and falling back to sleep was impossible.

I soon found out the the source of all the noise was Eric, who was furiously cleaning everything in sight. I guess he wanted the house to look "perfect" when the guests arrived. These guests being every person in town who, thanks to our lovely Asian friend who can't keep his mouth shut, heard about our situation and wanted to throw us a little party. A Welcome to Alexandria/Congrats on the Baby/Happy House Warming type of party, thrown in honor of both Daryl and I. In fact, the Happy House Warming party of the party was all him, because the hunter was moving in.

My new friends decided that it would be the best way to keep up appearances for the rest of the community, and after some argument, Daryl finally agreed.

It didn't really matter to me either way. It's not like I actually expected him to do anything concerning Bug. But I guess he is now, or at least we're going to make everyone think he is. I have a feeling this is just going to be one big mess.


	44. April 2, 2016 - Part 2

**I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU. IF THIS STORY CAN GET TO 75 REVIEWS BY MIDNIGHT (FOUR HOURS FROM NOW), I WILL POST TEN, THAT'S RIGHT, _TEN_ CHAPTERS ONE AFTER THE OTHER. LET'S CALL THIS YOUR EASTER BASKET. YOU DO HAVE TO SEARCH FOR THE EGGS FIRST THOUGH. DOES THAT METAPHOR MAKE ANY SENSE? I THINK I MAY HAVE EATEN TOO MUCH CANDY TODAY. HAPPY READING MY LOVELIES! XOXO**

April 2, 2016

The party is over and the people are gone. Thank God. I was never a big people person _before _and now I just hate almost everyone on principle. But I tried to be polite and keep a smile on my face, when all I really wanted to do was crawl into the corner and cry.

Eric, bless him, stayed by my side for most of the night, with Aaron usually hovering somewhere nearby. Daryl on the other hand, couldn't get further away from me if he tried. So much for appearances.

I did meet some other people who were rather nice. I woman named Jesse, who's the doctors wife, though I have no idea why she's with him. I think she knew the truth too, somehow. She was nice, and so was Deanna's husband, Reg. Again, I have no idea why they're a couple.

Despite the fact that I didn't really want to talk to anyone, I did want to get a word in with the archer. Mainly, to ask him why. I have a feeling he knew this, and that's why he was avoiding me. But seeing as we're going to be living in the same house now, he doesn't have the option of hiding from me forever.


	45. April 3, 2016

**SO MAYBE WE DIDN'T GET TO 75 RIGHT NOW. BUT WE'RE 2 AWAY AND I WANT TO GO TO BED. SO I'M POSTING THEM AWAY WITH HOPES THAT I'LL HAVE MORE THAN 75 REVIEWS WHEN I GET UP IN THE MORNING. HAPPY READING, FRIENDS! XOXO**

April 3, 2016 

I slept in late again and I'm not sorry about it. I can't remember the last time I was able to get this much sleep and I'm going to live it up while I can.

Last night at the party, Deanna told me that while newcomers are usually assigned jobs to support the community, I would be exempt from this until after the baby is born. Though, I have a feeling that being idle won't last very long.

No one was home when I finally made it down stairs, but there was a note from Aaron, saying that he and Daryl would be going on a run in the next few days, and asking if I could write down things I think I'll need for the baby. So I set to it, thinking of cribs and diapers, clothing and bottles.

There's a third, smaller bedroom in the house, that's currently being used as storage that they said could be the baby's room. Eric first offered it to Daryl, who refused saying he could deal with the couch. So Eric has a new pet project that he's dragging me into: the nursery.

I am so not ready for this.


	46. April 4, 2016

April 4, 2016

I've spent all of last night and most of today going over baby things with Eric. I thought he'd could talk before, but now I know better. Never again will I give that man the task of redecorating. Ever.

I sat with him for hours going over the list of things for Bug and he had plenty of input on the subject. I swear we spent 45 minutes alone deciding on what shade of yellow to paint the room. And that was before Aaron and Daryl returned home.

He had very specific instructions about the type, color and style of furniture for the baby's room, that the men we're told to collect. He went on, and on, and on about finding some reusable diapers and BPA free everything, and themed bedding and God only knows what else.

I wanted to scream.

Aaron, that God that he is, finally got his boyfriend to stop, saying that we all needed to get some rest why looking pointedly at me. Eric, going full mother hen, jumped up from the table, rushed me to my room and all but tucked me into bed with a kiss to the forehead.

At this point I can't decide if it'll be this baby, or Eric who'll be the death of me.


	47. April 4, 2016 - Part 2

April 4, 2016

I finally cornered him. Got him to talk to me alone. Daryl, that is.

I never believed anyone when they talked about having to pee every 5 minutes while pregnant, but I do now. And it was during on of these late night bathroom breaks that I finally got my chance.

After I did my business I crept downstairs to get a glass of water, and lo and behold, there was Daryl, still sitting up on the couch cleaning his crossbow. I instantly forgot the water and went to sit next to him, not bothering to ask permission. He glanced up from his work and straight back down, not paying me any mind, and we sat there like that for a good 10 minutes. This is, until I asked my one question. _Why?_

He stiffened for a moment, so I know he heard me, but he was silent for so long that I figured he was going to ignore me. I was just about to get up and go back to bed when he put his cross bow down, cleared his throat, started chewing on his thumb and told me his reason.

"My ma, she was only 17 when...nobody believed 'er, thought she wa' jus' trash. Married my old man anyway, wa' the only one who'd take 'er. She...she was scared of him 'til the day she died."

If it were any other circumstance, I'd say that the surprised look on my face was probably comical. I just sat there, couldn't say anything. I mean, _what DO you say to that._

So I didn't say anything. Just grabbed at the hand the wasn't in his mouth and twined our finger together. Right then I knew. I'd never doubt this man again.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD, EXPLANATION OR NO? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO **


	48. April 5, 2016

April 5, 2016 

Daryl, Aaron,and the redheaded man, Abraham is his name, left this morning on a baby run. Or should I say, a baby stuff run. For my baby.

I tried to convince them to take me along with them, but I barely got 4 words out of my mouth before an astounding "NO!" was exclaimed, from all three of them. True, I am expecting, but these things are for me and my child, and I think I'd have a better idea of what's necessary than three grown men. But apparently it's not an option.

If one of them gets hurt I'll never forgive myself.


	49. April 7, 2016

April 7, 2016

It's been 2 full days since the small group left and I think the stress is starting to show in Eric. True, two days isn't a lot, but I know how nerve-racking it can be when the person you love is out of your reach. I used to be the same when it came to Nate.

I haven't thought about him in quite some time now and it's shocking to me, that I'd forget him so easily. But I've been busy with my arrival, and getting to know these people and this place. A few of the women have set up a knitting group to make baby blankets and things, and ask me to sit with them for a few hours. Not to mention Eric's nursery makeover that's driving me insane.

More than a few people ask questions about myself _before,_ and the pregnancy, and about Daryl and I. I have no idea what to tell them. Luckily Eric is usually nearby to swoop in and save the day, or Carol, when I'm at the knitting group.

Having people around me who know the truth is a lot easier to work with than handling this alone. Eric and Carol, even Michonne will whisk me away from the questioning if the others aren't around. Rick is the only one who keeps his distance. I think what happened to me makes him uncomfortable. He wouldn't be the only one.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MELANIE'S MINDSET IN THESE LAST FEW? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO**


	50. April 8, 2016

April 8, 2016

They're back! And no one was injured, thank God. They managed to get just about everything we'll need from a small second hand shop a few towns over. They got a lot of other supplies for the community too, some dry goods and weaponry. Even some booze. I wish I could drink. I think I deserve one.

Eric was fretting over Aaron, inspecting his clothing and such, giving him a big kiss in front of the other men, much to his dismay. I don't think Aaron is as big on PDA as his boyfriend is.

This caused Abraham to look between Daryl and as, as we stood on opposite sides of the room, and shake his head. He remarked on how surprised he was to hear about the pregnancy, saying, "Wasn't sure Dixon even liked girls," with a chuckle. Daryl threw him a glare then stomped off upstairs, probably to shower and change.

It didn't even occur to me that I didn't know Daryl's last name. But I guess it's Dixon.

Daryl Dixon.


	51. April 10, 2016

**HAHA. BE PREPARED FOR HORMONES.**

April 10, 2016

When imagining my life plan in my head, I never thought that I'd be sharing a house with 3 men. And now I know that there's a reason for that.

The are driving me insane. Even Aaron who's usually so mellow is making me want to punch him in the face.

Eric is acting like Martha Stewart on cocaine with this nursery thing, and is continually asking my opinion on things, then ignores me and does what he wants. Or tells me that I'm not allowed to help with any of the physical stuff. He wouldn't let me put the baby clothes away in the dresser. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed.

Aaron doesn't help with Eric in any way, other that to occasionally smirk or snort at the scene in front of him, which just pisses me off.

And Daryl. Fucking. Dixon. is walking around here like he's getting punched in the balls every 15 minutes and taking it out on everyone else. Like, I'm sorry, what the hell did I do to you? I didn't ask for you help, I didn't ask you for nothing. No on is forcing you to be here. Get the fuck out if you wanna. Good lord.

Not to mention that while I'm dealing with all of this, I'm not getting any kind of real sleep. I can't get comfortable, and I'm having hot flashes, and they're barely even letting me leave the house, and I need to just not be pregnant anymore. 9 month incubation period is too damn long. And I'm not even four months in on it.

I'm going to go crazy by the time this baby comes out.


	52. April 11, 2016

April 11, 2016

I had another nightmare. I don't remember it but I remember being terrified.

This time it was Daryl who rushed into my room, crossbow raised, ready to attack whatever made me scream. But what do you do when that something is all in your head? I'd rather he not shoot me.

He was soon followed by Eric and then Aaron, as sporting weapons, and trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes. Something that the archer did not have to do. He was 100% alert from the moment he stepped in here. Guess that comes with being a natural born hunter.

After calming down Eric, who was more worried about me than I was at the moment, I shooed the men from my room. And yet, with the peace and quiet that I find myself wanting lately finally achieved, I don't actually want to be alone.

Maybe I will go cuddle up with my roommates.


	53. April 12, 2016

**I WAS STRAIGHT UP LOL-ING WHILE WRITING THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. XOXO**

April 12, 2016

Waking up sandwiched between 2 men is a fantasy for some women, and while I will neither confirm or deny this of myself, waking up sandwiched between 2 gay men is probably not what they were thinking of.

That being said, it was really nice. I can't remember the last time I was held by _anyone, _let alone spooning, but hey. This couple can cuddle. Needless to say, I woke up in a really good mood.

A mood that was only bettered when I noticed Mr. Dixon staring at us from the doorway. The look on his face was _phenomenal. _

And I mean sure. The 3 of us probably did look a bit ridiculous, with Aaron behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, and Eric and I facing each other holding hands. In fact, I'm sure it looked strange.

But hey. _Zombie apocalypse. _Everything is a little strange these days.


	54. April 12, 2016 - Part 2

**LAST ONE FOR TODAY! **

April 12, 2016

Unfortunately by starting the day with such a fantastic mood, it can only go downhill as the day goes on.

After realizing that he'd been caught, Daryl hurried away and I haven't seen him since. I swear he's a master at avoiding people. Eric having the say off, went straight into baby mode and I wasn't about to go anywhere near that. And Aaron had a few things to do with the guys on wall patrol, so it looked like I'd be spending the day by myself. Again.

I decided to go out for a walk, and stopped in front of the doctor's house, remembering that I actually kind of liked his wife, despite the fact that he gave me the creeps. So I walked up to the front door, hoping for a quick visit when I heard shouting and crashing coming from inside. Thinking that someone was in trouble, I pushed the unlock door open and stepped inside. Boy was that a mistake.

Dr. Pete hits his wife. He was in the process of beating her when I barged in and was none too pleased about my actions. I am now the owner of my very own black eye and split lip. But that doesn't mean I didn't get my hits in too.

Rick's son Carl was walking by the house just as this was all going down and ran for help. Help that came in the form of Daryl Dixon.

I thought he was going to kill him. I have never seen someone so enraged. By the time Rick and some of the other men were able to pull them apart, Pete's face was unrecognizable and he definitely had a few broken bones.

Daryl and Aaron have taken off into the woods to let off some steam, while Pete is being "housed" in an empty shed until Rick and Deanna can decide what to do with him.

I really want to go to sleep but Eric and Carol are afraid that I have a concussion. It's going to be a long night.

**GASP! CLIFFHANGER-ISH! I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY ENTRIES I WILL POST TOMORROW, BUT THERE WILL BE AT LEAST TWO, AS PROMISED. GOOD NIGHT MY DARLINGS! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! XOXO**


	55. April 13, 2016

**GUYSSSSSS! 91 REVIEWS?! YOU ARE AWESOME. I LOVE YOU GUYS. SHOUTOUTS TO ARROWSANDANGELS, STICKANDSTONESCANTBREAKME, SORROWJUNKY AND MY GUEST REVIEWERS FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS ON CHAPTERS 45-54. LOVE YOU GUYS. SO HERE'S A SHORT LITTLE DARYL/MELANIE MOMENT TO START OFF OUR DAY. I WILL BE POSTING AT LEAST TWO MORE TIMES TODAY! HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF READING MY FRIENDS! XOXO**

April 13, 2016

It was late when Aaron and Daryl made it back to the house, long after dark. Eric rushed his partner into their bathroom to clean up the mess that day's activities had created, while the remaining man stayed outside to sit on the porch.

I went out to join him, ignoring the gunk of walkers and whatever else stuck to his clothes, and sat down at his side. His hands were bloodied and his knuckles split open but that didn't matter to me.

Just like before, I put his hand in mine and tangled our fingers, and leaned my head on his shoulder. It's taken me awhile to realize it, but there are still good people in this world.


	56. April 13, 2016 - Part 2

**LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! KEEP 'EM COMMING! XOXO**

April 13, 2016

The aftermath of what happened yesterday is a shit storm. Different people calling for different things and somehow I managed to get in the middle of it. No really, it's great.

Michonne leads one side of the fence, demanding that Pete be exiled from Alexandria, both for his actions against his wife and myself. This is acceptable.

Deanna, however, make the case that Pete is the town's only doctor, that he's needed here. Not acceptable, but I can see her logic.

Rick on the other hand, stands with not so silent partners of Daryl, Carol and Aaron, arguing for a more permanent solution to the problem of Pete. I don't even know what to think of this.

Jesse, Pete's wife has remained quiet throughout, but she has been standing a little closer to Rick than is necessary. But for the rest of the citizens, no matter who they're siding with, all think that attack on me, a pregnant woman, is completely despicable. All of them seem to be ignoring the fact that I can take care of myself, and had been, before Daryl jumped into the frenzy.

Luckily, Daryl isn't in any trouble over nearly beating the man to death. Though I will say that some are afraid of getting on his bad side, even more so than before. The down side of this, is that almost no one will come within five feet of me now, for fear of his wrath.

I'm not saying that I actually want people near me all the time, just that I was finally starting to get used to it.


	57. April 14, 2016

**HEY FRIENDS! IF WE CAN GET TO 100 REVIEWS TODAY, I WILL POST UP THROUGH ENTRY 60! XOXO**

April 14, 2016

The archer is in a mood again, though lord only knows why. It probably has something to do with Deanna's decision to let Pete stay, as long as he moves out of his family's home. We'll see how that works out.

Aaron has decided that the recruiting pair is to go out again. I can't decide if it's him or Daryl that is more restless.

Eric is flipping out of course. He hates being separated from his love, which I can understand. I really don't want them to leave either, if I'm honest, if only to save me from Eric's interior design plans. He's got it in his head that there needs to be carpet in the baby's room, because it'll be easier when it starts crawling. I've stopped trying to argue with him, as has Aaron. Daryl just ignores the whole subject.

There's another group that's set to go out, with Deanna's son, Aiden, Glenn and a few others. Apparently they're looking for a part needed to fix one of the solar panels. I don't know. But someone requested that they find an ultrasound if possible.

When the machine was mentioned, it hit me kind of hard. This is real. I mean, I've known about Bug for a couple of months now but...I'm having a _baby. _What the hell am I going to do with a baby?


	58. April 15, 2016

**SO UNLESS WE HIT 100 IN THE NEXT HOUR, THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE FOR TODAY. BUT THANK YOU MY LOVELIES, FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. YOU ARE ALL MY FAVORITES ;) XOXO**

April 15, 2016 

Daryl and Aaron left earlier this morning, saying that they wouldn't be more than 2 weeks. 2 weeks is an eternity these days. I miss them already, around the house and such.

And it makes me so mad that I've allowed myself to become dependent on someone else. I was on my own for _months _after the camp was overrun. I don't _need _anyone. I just want them here.

I don't know what I'm trying to say. Maggie found me a book on pregnancy, and it says that from now until a few months after the birth, my hormones will be crazy. As if I need any other complications in my life.

But anyway, I was right about Maggie. She's really great and always offering to help if I need anything. The same with the others of Daryl's family, Rosita and Tara, Noah and Eugene. Eugene is a bit strange though. And by I bit, I mean a lot. And Abraham is just funny.

I can tell that those in on my secret are still suspicious of me though. Especially Carol. She always puts up a front of being nice and caring, but I can tell that she doesn't fully trust me. Which is fine. I don't completely trust her either.


	59. April 15-16, 2016

**OHMYGOSH GUYS! I'M SORRY! WE MADE IT TO 100 LAST NIGHT, BUT I DIDNT GET ANY NOTIFICATIONS ABOUT IT UNTIL THIS MORNING. IS ANYONE ELSE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH EMAILS FROM THIS SITE? ANYWHOOO THANK YOU TO SORROWJUNKY, LIZZEKAT15, AND STICKSANDSTONESCANTBREAKME FOR BRINGING US THERE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'LL BE MAKIG AT LEAST TWO POSTS TODAY! HAPPY READING MY FRIENDS!**

April 15-16, 2016

I'm having a late night again. Glenn, Noah, Tara, and Eugene are leaving along with Aiden and Nicolas in the morning, for that tech run. The family had a big dinner and invited Eric and I along. I guess we're now included in this family. Well, at least Bug and I are, since we're "Daryl's".

We spent the evening swapping stories and generally getting to know each other.

I learned that aside from Rick and obviously Carl, none of them knew each other before. Even Judith didn't come along until after they started living in a prison, and then it was just the Grimes' including Ricks wife, Lori, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, and Maggie and her family, her father Hershel, and the mysterious Beth, Maggie's little sister.

Everyone in the room sported a solemn look on their face when she was mentioned, even Eric. Something bad must have happened to her, for them all to act like this. Although, she is hardly ever mentioned. Maybe they just don't like to talk about it. I can understand that.

As for the rest of the group, Rick &amp; Co met up with Michonne, Sasha and her brother Tyrese, who died on the way here, after living in the prison for awhile, and a man named Bob, who is also gone now. After they had to leave the prison is when they met Tara, Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.

They talked of a place called Terminus for about 2 seconds with disgusted looks crossing their faces, and then they met Father Gabriel, a man of God who they travelled with, but has already moved out of the house. Noah they met just before leaving Atlanta, a topic that was also quickly discarded with.

Most of them asked few or no questions of me, it being a known fact that I don't like to share. I did tell them I bit though, about my life before, and about Nate.

Though there were some intense moments throughout the night, there were plenty of laughs and happy stories too. I feel good, having a night to feel almost normal again. I miss that sometimes. But like before after having a good night with friends, I am not even a little bit tired. Perhaps I'll go for a nice nighttime walk. I am SO not telling Eric though. He'd never let me.


	60. April 15-16, 2016 - Part 2

**I'VE BEEN GETTING A LOT OF QUESTIONS ABOUT WHERE THIS STORYLINE IS GOING, BUT I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING OTHER THAN I'VE JUST FINISHED WRITING ENTRY 102 AND NO, I WILL NOT POST THEM ALL RIGHT NOW. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO HAHA. HAPPY READING! XOXO**

April 15-16, 2016

As it turns out, Constable Rick also enjoying the occasional midnight stroll. After two weeks of trying to subtlety avoid me, you'd think he'd continue to do so. That did not happen.

Instead he said hello, and asked if he could join me. I told him that it's a free country and he smirk a little before we continued on.

We both stayed silent while we walked along, but I could basically hear the man thinking. It wasn't until wed nearly gotten back to where we started, when he turned to face me. All he said was, "Be careful. He's been through a lot."

What's the supposed to mean? We've all been through a lot. You'd have to, to have made it this long. So I just stared at him with my best quizzical look, until a noise behind us drew our attention.

It was Father Gabriel, leaving his garage-chapel for the night. When he noticed us he headed over and gave us each a tight smile and nod, before turning to me.

He said he was sorry if it was too forward, but he wanted to know if I was intending on letting my child be born out of wedlock. I let him know right away that he was, in fact, crossing a line. Thinking that was the end of the conversation I moved to leave, but he stopped me with another question. Would I at least let the child be raised to know our Lord?

I froze at his words and looked him straight in the eyes, telling him something I'd once heard.

"Even if God does exist, I'm pretty sure he isn't listening to our prayers, and he sure as hell doesn't care about us anymore." And then I turned and walked home alone.


	61. April 17, 2016

*****IMPORTANT*****

**A GUEST REVIEWER WAS CONFUSED/CONCERNED ABOUT RICK'S WARNING TO MELANIE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THE WAY I SEE IT, RICK KNOWS A LITTLE BIT MORE ABOUT DARYL, AND ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN DARYL AND BETH, THAN THE REST OF THE GROUP DOES. HE LIKENS BETHS DEATH AND DARYL'S REACTION TO THAT OF HIS OWN AFTER LORI DIED. RICK KNOWS EXACTLY HOW EMOTIONALLY WREAKED DARYL IS, AND HE KNOWS THAT HE IS ON EDGE. WHAT RICK IS SAYING TO MELANIE IS, "IF YOU LET HIM CARE ABOUT YOU, DON'T LEAVE HIM, BECAUSE HE WILL BREAK." BUT THE WARNING IS ALSO FOR MELANIE IN THAT SHE SHOULDN'T EXPECT TOO MUCH FROM HIM, GIVEN ALL THAT HE'S LOST. ALSO, THEY ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW ABOUT THE CONNECTION BETWEEN THE RAPE AND GRADY ARE AARON AND DARYL, AND I DON'T THINK EVEN AARON KNOWS THE FULL STORY. NO ONE HAS TOLD HER ABOUT BETH YET BECAUSE THIS GROUP IS STILL REALLY RAW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, THOUGH THAT WILL BE REMEDIED SOON **

**ALSO, ARROWSANDANGELS, GABRIEL MENTIONED THE THING ABOUT BEING MARRIED BECAUSE HE'S STILL STUCK IN THE OLD WORLD. IN THIS STORY IM STILL GOING WITH HIM BEING ALL "GOD ABHORES VIOLENCE" SO I WOULD ASSUME THAT HE FEELS THE SAME WAY ABOUT MOST, IF NOT ALL, OF GOD'S DECREES. **

** OK. THATS ALL :)**

April 17, 2016

It's been a rough couple of days. The group who went out looking for machine parts and an ultrasound returned minus 2 members and with an injured Tara. She's been unconscious since their return and Dr. Pete isn't sure if/when she'll wake. Deanna's son Aiden and Noah were killed on the run, and both Glenn and Nicholas are blaming each other for what happened. This has caused there to be a rift between the community, with people taking one side or the other.

The situation with Pete has pretty much been forgotten by mostly everyone, with Deanna's point about needing the doctor being proven. I can definitely say, though, that that man is not coming anywhere near me when I go into labor.

Daryl and Aaron are still gone, and no one expects them back anytime soon. I hope they didn't have the same bad luck as the tech group did.


	62. April 19, 2016

April 19, 2016

Tara is finally awake and is healing quickly. She's still on bed rest though, and I can tell it's driving her a little bit insane. Eugene will hardly leave her side, which can also be annoying, considering the man thinks that random facts equals conversation.

I sit with her a lot too, seeing as Eric won't let me help with the renovation and I don't officially have a job yet. She's actually a really cool person, and funny too.

I asked her today, if she would tell me about Beth, and why nobody talks about her. Both Eugene and Abraham, who was visiting at the time, went silent and Tara gave me a look that said "Later".

Now I'm even more curious than before.

**SHE'LL GET THE BETH STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING! XOXO**


	63. April 20, 2016

**HERE IT IS, MELANIE FINALLY LEARNS ABOUT BETH. HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. XOXO**

April 19, 2016

I just threw up everything in my stomach but is still feel like I'm going to be sick again.

Tara told me about Beth. I had to wait almost a full day before we got a chance, and now I'm wishing that I'd never asked.

She said that while she never actually met Beth, she was there the day she died, though they showed up too late do be of any help.

After the prison fell and Rick's group was scattered, Daryl and Beth made it out together and travelled alone for weeks. Nobody knows much about what happened though, because the man refuses to talk about it. All that he told them was that she was taken from him, and he didn't know by whom.

But the first chance he got, he went looking for her, with Carol. That's when they met Noah, who'd been imprisoned with Beth in a hospital in Atlanta. She had helped him escape but was caught in the process.

When Carol got hurt, Daryl and Noah rushed back to the group to plan a rescue mission, but Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and herself had already left for Washington DC.

Those remaining, aside from Carl, Michonne, Father Gabriel, and obviously baby Judith, headed for the hospital. They were able to make a deal to have Beth and carol returned to them, but things went wrong and Beth was killed in front of them. According to her Daryl was "totally wrecked" and "completely broken" after she'd died.

While the story was said, it was something I could handle. That is, until Tara told me that the people running the hospital, the people who'd held them prisoner, and the person who had killed Beth were cops.

I barely made it out of my chair and outside before I threw up my lunch.

**ONLY ONE MORE POST FOR TODAY AFTER THIS, CONSIDERING IT'S TUESDAY...HAHA**


	64. April 23, 2016

April 23, 2016

After Tara's confessions I tried to avoid people for a few days, something which is nearly impossible when you're stuck in a walled community and have an over zealous roommate. But I did my best. I didn't go back in to see Tara. I couldn't. And every time someone has come by to check in on me, or ask to take a walk or something I've begged off.

Eric's noticed and tried talking to me about it but I everything short of slamming a door in his face. I don't want to hurt his feelings, and I know that he's hurting too, with Aaron being gone, but I just need some time to myself right now. I need to process what this means.

Were they the same cops who raped me? Did they rape her too? Why didn't Daryl say anything? I just don't understand and he's not here for me to ask, and it feels like someone is sitting on top of my chest.

I thought that I could try to just put the whole thing behind me, but first the pregnancy and now this, I don't know if I can handle much more.


	65. April 24, 2016

**OKAY, SO I LIED. I AM POSTING ONE LAST CHAPTER TODAY BECAUSE A) THE AFORE MENTIONED CONTROL PROBLEM, B) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU, AND C) WE DID 16! REVIEWS IN JUST ONE DAY. THATS AMAZING. **

April 24, 2016

Things between Nicholas and Glenn have escalated. And it's not just them, everyone in town has seemingly taken a side and is not afraid to be vocal about it. Maggie said that Deanna is thinking of holding a meeting, or a forum really, so everyone can say what they need to say so that we can drop this. Because arguing about it isn't going to bring anybody back.

It's supposed to be tonight and everyone is invited, though it isn't mandatory. I don't really want to go, but I feel that I should, since I've been avoiding everyone recently. And because Glenn and Maggie have never been anything but kind to me.

Daryl and Aaron have been gone for more than a week now. Eric is nearly finished with the nursery and I'm afraid of what he'll do once he no longer has a project to keep him busy. I know he misses Aaron something fierce, but I also know that he's been trying to hold it in for my sake. We both can't go around being emotional wrecks.

I just hope that they come back soon, and that they're both safe. Not to mention that the redneck has some explaining to do.

**GOOD NIGHT MY LOVELIES! XOXO**


	66. April 24-25, 2016

**GOOD MORNING AND HAPPY WEDNESDAY! ACTUALLY NO, I HAD TO GET UP AN HOUR EARLY TODAY AND I HAVENT HAD MY COFFEE YET. NOT TO MENTION THAT IM NOT STARTING OUT THE DAY WITH HAPPY POSTS. DON'T HATE ME! XOXO**

April 24-25, 2016

I don't even know what to say. There are so many...so much has happened in the last two hours that I can barely comprehend.

Mostly everyone was in attendance at the meeting, save for most of the children, Sasha, Father Gabriel, Rick, Tara, Eugene, who stayed with her, and Pete, along with Aaron and Daryl naturally. To say everything was going fine, would be a lie, as the only thing being accomplished was a large amount of yelling.

That is, until Rick came running, warning us all that walkers were inside the gates. Almost everyone scattered immediately back to their homes and children except for those a part of Rick and Deanna's families and a few others including Jesse, Eric and myself.

A few people made a plan of defense and set out to clear the safe zone and Rick was speaking to our leader about how the gate got open when Pete came upon us brandishing Michonne's katana. He started screaming about how we all ruined his life and turned his family against him. When Reg tried to calm him down, Pete slit his throat and then turned towards me.

But Eric was faster than that. Just as Pete pulled his arm back to stab me through the chest, Eric pushed me out of the way and the sword went through his abdomen.

Rick and one of the other men instantly tackled Pete to the ground and with a nod from Deanna, Rick put a bullet in his head. But the damage was already done.

Just as we began as access the situation, Daryl and Aaron appeared with another dark-skinned man. Aaron quickly joined me on his knees by Eric's side as Maggie and Carol rushed over to help stop the bleeding. I got up as Rick with the help of the new man carried him away towards the houses with the women and Aaron in tow. I only stood for a moment before I collapsed into Daryl, sobbing.

And now I sit with Aaron and Maggie in the couples' bedroom, keeping vigil over our friend. The others are all downstairs waiting.

They don't know if he'll make it. He's lost too much blood. And we don't have a real doctor anymore. As much as I complain about Eric's fussing ways, and his happy-go-lucky attitude, I need him. I need him here with me, with us. I can't do this without him.


	67. April 25, 2016

April 25, 2016

Eric died early this morning. I had to leave the room when they...when they made sure he wouldn't rise again.

Aaron bolted out the front door as soon as it was over and he hasn't been back. I've locked myself in my bedroom. I can't deal with anyone right now.

***DUCKS AND HIDES AS THINGS ARE THROWN AT HER***


	68. April 27, 2016

April 27, 2016

I was beginning to worry them I think, when I still hadn't come out after a day. So much so that Daryl kicked my door in when I wouldn't unlock it.

I'm sure he could see clearly, the state I'm in. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside me on the floor. After awhile he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards him, so that I'd lay my head in his lap. When I did I soon feel asleep with the touch of his fingers running through my hair.

I woke up some time later, just now really, tucked into my bed, alone. My door is still standing open, as it probably won't shut properly now, and there's a plate of crackers sitting next to a glass of water on my night stand. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw it.

Eric wouldn't want Bug to suffer because I'd forgotten to eat. And I'm going to do my damnedest to put a perfect baby in that perfect nursery he made me.


	69. April 30, 2016

April 30, 2016

Aaron has been gone for days now. No one has seen him since the morning died. None of the supplies are missing, not even his rifle. I don't know where he went but he needs to come back. I can't do this on my own.

We're burying Eric today, I tried to make them wait as long as I could, but it's time.

I haven't slept since I woke up in bed alone after falling asleep on Daryl. I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see that blade cutting through my friend. I know that it's not good, for me or Bug. And I've tried, I really have. But I can't.


	70. May 1, 2016

**A LITTLE AWKWARD DARYL/MELANIE FOR YOU! ENJOY! XOXO**

May 1, 2016

I nearly passed out at the gravesite. Father Gabriel just finished the service when I started to get dizzy and feel faint. Luckily I was able to skirt away and back to the house before anyone noticed. Daryl Dixon, however, is not just anyone.

I didn't even notice that he'd been following me until I had all but collapsed onto the living room couch. I was so out of it that I didn't even see him standing in front of me until he cleared his throat.

He didn't hesitate, just scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs, laying me down on my bed. He started rummaging through my dresser, pulling out an oversized tshirt and a pair of cotton shorts, tossing them towards me before saying he was getting me a drink and heading back downstairs. Taking my cue to get changed I removed the clothing I wore to the funeral and slipped into the pajamas and sat back down on the bed.

He returned soon, holding a mug of hot chocolate, which is downed quickly, not caring about burning my mouth. When I finished I handed him back the mug and laid down I the bed, expecting some sort of lecture about taking care of myself and Bug. What I didn't expect was for him to lay down next to me with one arm behind his head and his thumb finding his mouth to be chewed on.

He didn't say anything, and when I didn't either he turned his face towards me to look at me with expectant eyes, like I was supposed to do something. I just stared at him for a minute, unsure of what to do, before scooting closer and laying my head on his chest, one arm curled around him.

I was asleep in seconds.


	71. May 1, 2016 - Part 2

May 1, 2016

When I woke up it was dark outside, though I didn't know if it was early morning or late evening. What I did notice, was that this time I did not awaken alone, and also that we had shifted sometime during our slumber.

Instead of my head laying on his chest, now I was on my side with him curled around me from the back, our legs tangled. The deep breaths blowing on my neck let me know that he was in a deep sleep, something I've heard the others say he hardly ever does. I didn't want to wake him, but I was alarmed by the pressure of _that_ on my lower back.

I know he'd never hurt me. I know it, and I'm not scared of him. If anything, I'm afraid of the fact that I'm not afraid, that I'm ok with it.

I didn't think I'd ever be alright with men touching me again. And certainly not like this. But it didn't bother me, and that's what bothered me the most.


	72. May 4, 2016

**GOOD MORNING MY DARLINGS! YESTERDAY WE HAD OVER 1000 VIEWS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE! YOU'RE AMAZING! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! XOXO**

May 4, 2016

Aaron still isn't back and Daryl has basically moved into my room with me. He's up there right now, fixing the door he broke. The house is quiet with it being just the two of us, him not much of a talker anyway, and me not feeling up to it.

Tara and Rosita keep stopping by to check in on us, mostly me I think, and today Carol came with them. Tara is finally felling well enough to leave her bed for increasing amounts of time, so she's been making her rounds, most of which lead her here. I don't mind though, as she can usually get me to laugh. When Daryl came home earlier, to the four of us cackling in the kitchen he just shook his head and walked right back out. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he's not a fan of girl talk.

Carol stayed for awhile, after Rosita walked Tara back home, to talk with Daryl and I. About what we were going to do, with Bug. She told him that he didn't know what he was getting himself into, and that I must have tricked him somehow. I got right up I. her face and told her that I never asked for anything, before storming out of the house.

I don't know where she gets it, the thought that she can just do or say whatever she wants to whoever. I was right not to trust her. Carol is not my friend and she is definitely not on my side.


	73. May 5, 2016

**A LITTLE DRAMA FOR YOUR MORNING ;) **

May 5, 2016

I asked him, finally. About Beth, about the cops. About why he didn't tell me. It didn't go so well.

To be fair I probably shouldn't have asked him first thing in the morning, before he'd even rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Normally he's up and out of bed before me, but today I woke up first, hours ahead of him. And as I didn't want to wake him by moving around too much, I just stayed curled up with him and thought about things.

So I asked him and his first response was to give me his "No Fucking Way" face, the second being him jumping out of bed and trying to get a far away from me as possible. This man does not do well with serious talks, it's would seem.

And when I just followed him, repeating my questions, getting louder and more forceful about it all the while, he definitely started to get antsy. Told me to just forget about it. As if. By this time we were full on yelling at each other.

Eventually he just tried to get out of the house altogether, but that wasn't happening. I stood in front of him, somehow managing to get in his face despite the height difference and demanded answers out of him.

He told me that he just didn't want to think about it, about what they did to me. He didn't want to think about if they did that to her, and that he can already barely live with himself as it is, he doesn't need to make it any worse.

I asked him if that's what it was all about, if he was trying to replace her with me, because he couldn't deal with what happened to her, and he didn't answer me.

He yelled at me to just forget it, forget all of it, and I told him to get out of my house. He left, grabbing his crossbow on the way out and didn't look back.

That was this morning and it's now nearly midnight. He hasn't come back, and I'm scared that he won't.


	74. May 7, 2016

May 7, 2016

Daryl went out hunting after our fight, a fact I only found out when I spoke to Rick yesterday. He came back this afternoon sporting a rather larger buck, and a very disheveled Aaron. I don't know how he knew where to find him, but I'm glad he did. I was really starting to get worried.

The archer dropped his buddy off at the house but didn't come inside. I coaxed Aaron into the shower and then set about making something to eat, figuring that they'd both be hungry. Aaron finished up in the bathroom then came out to eat. He didn't say much, but he did thank me for the food and kissed my forehead before heading upstairs for some much needed rest.

I cleaned up his dishes, and put Daryl's plate in the oven, thinking he wouldn't be long, and sat down on the couch to read. I was halfway through the book before I realized how late it was, and that he hadn't returned home yet. I waited another hour, distractedly reading, before I got up and headed to bed.

I guess he's not coming home.


	75. May 8, 2016

**HEY GUYS! OKAY SO HERE'S THE DEAL. FROM NOW UNTIL MIDNIGHT, FOR EACH REVIEW THAT IS POSTED I WILL POST A CHAPTER, _BUT_ I WILL NOT GO FURTHER THAN ENTRY 85. I DO THIS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND THIS STORY HAS RECIEVED AN INCREDIBLE AMOUT OF VIEWS OVER THIS PAST WEEK. NOT TO MENTION THAT I'M IMPATIENT AND AM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THESE NEXT FEW (ENTRY 80 TO BE EXACT). SO ANYWAYYYYY ONLY REVIEWS ON 75 AND UP WILL BE COUNTED. HAPPY READING MY FRIENDS! XOXO**

May 8, 2016

I slept in later than I usually do but I still managed to rise before my roommate did. But I expected that. He needs his rest.

I myself did not sleep well last night I refuse to believe that it was because of Daryl Dixon. It was his decision to stay away after our fight and I have nothing to do with that. Except that I told him to leave. But let's discuss something else because I'm a fan of being in denial.

Let's talk baby.

I definitely have a bump now and my clothes are beyond tight, a fact I finally had to admit to when my jeans stopped fitting. Again, I like denial. I've taken to wearing sweat pants but even those are getting snug and my baggiest shirt is no longer baggy. Oh, and my bras no longer fit. Sometimes I think I should just go without, but then again I don't want to be 30 with my tits down to my knees.

Not to mention that everything aches. _Everything_. My back is killing me, and my boobs hurt, and I can't get comfortable no matter how I sit/stand/lay. It's annoying.

Then again, I've been lucky in that I've had little to no morning sickness. But I'm hungry All. The. Time. It's actually kind of annoying how often I feel the need to eat.

Rosita and Tara brought me these apple crisp muffins they made last night and I ate the entire plate in one sitting. Tara made some joke about my man not keeping me fed well enough, which caused Rosita to ask about the man, mainly, where he was.

I've never been so thankful for one of Eugene's untimely interruptions. He put together a homemade ultrasound and now he wants to try it out.


	76. May 9, 2016

**DEDICATED TO NOFACE THE DEMON FOR THE REVIEW!**

May 9, 2016

I saw Bug today. Turns out Eugene is good for something and the freaking thing worked. I saw my Bug, and I don't know how I feel.

It's real. This is _so_ real.

Rosita said that we should wait for Daryl, but I wasn't sure where he was and I didn't think he'd want to be here anyway. It's not like it's actually his baby, even if everyone thinks it is.

I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know where he is. I don't even know where he's sleeping. It isn't here, and I know that it's not at the house with the others because they would've said something.

But anyway, Eugene showed me how to use the machine on my own, so I can show Daryl later. This lie is getting harder and harder to keep up and I'm getting tired.


	77. May 10, 2016

**DEDICATED TO THE GUEST REVIEWER!**

May 10, 2016

I talked myself into going into the nursery today. It'd been shut up since Eric died and I hadn't been able to force myself to go in. He didn't want me to, until it was completely finished. But that's not happening now so…

It's beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Every bit of it is Eric. He's everywhere in this room.

The walls are a soft, pale grey with white baseboards and furniture, a crib, dresser and changing table, all with yellow polka-dotted bedding. There's a huge plush yellow rocking chair in the corner and bookshelves full of stories. The hard wood floors had to stay, but he did manage to find a yellow designed carpet to put in the middle of the floor. But the most beautiful aspects are the first and last ones I noticed.

Hanging on the side of the crib are two handmade blankets, one pink and one blue, with "Baby Boy" and "Baby Girl" embroidered on each respectively. But the thing I noticed last during my scope of the nursery, the thing that made me sob, was the handwritten lettering above the crib.

_**Remember darling, I will always love you.**_


	78. May 13, 2016

**DEDICATED TO GUEST REVIEWER NUMBER 2!**

May 13, 2016

I haven't seen the archer in days, and when people ask about him I just shrug. I think they're starting to catch on that something's not right. I haven't slept peacefully since the morning we fought, but I refuse to admit that I'm dependent on Daryl Dixon. There I go with the denial again.

Aaron and I have been invited over to dinner at the group's house tonight, so I expect that I'll see him there. Maybe. He's not exactly a predictable man.

They're throwing the mini party in honor of Morgan, the man who showed up with the scouts all those weeks ago. Honestly I think they're just using it as an excuse to try and have people be happy again. We'll see how that goes.

As it turns out, Morgan is the man who saved Rick all the way back at the beginning of this mess, and he was able to track him here, even after all this time. That's pretty amazing considering that he'd be alone for most of that time. But then again, if I can do it, surely a full grown, capable man can to.

Both Rosita and Maggie are insisting that we all dress up for this thing, so the pair of them and Tara are coming over soon to help me pick something.

I don't know why they bother. Everything I wear makes me look fat, and most things that I wore last week don't even fit me anymore. I can't squeeze into any of my pants anymore, except the pair that I'm wearing now, which are technically Aaron's, and I doubt if they'd let me wear them to the party.

I have a feeling they're going to make me wear a dress.


	79. May 13, 2016 - Part 2

**DEDICATED TO XOXOCHAIRGOSSIPXOXO FOR THE REVIEW!**

May 13, 2016

I'm wearing a fucking dress. Maggie had to help me shave my legs because my back and hips wouldn't allow me to bend over and do it myself, and Rosita made me put on some makeup, and this is ridiculous, and I just want to take all of this off and crawl into bed and hide. But I can't because "You're going even if we have to drag you. I don't care that you're pregnant."

And we thought Pete was the bad guy for hitting me once.


	80. May 14, 2016

**DEDICATED TO SORROWJUNKY FOR THE REVIEW! ALSO MY LONGEST ENTRY THUS FAR**

May 14, 2016

The party was interesting to say the least. Very...interesting.

It started out much like my first dinner with this family, everyone being very nice, wanting to chat about Bug and Daryl Dixon avoiding me. He didn't even show up until an hour and a half after Aaron and I arrived, and he completely ignored me when he said hello to our friend. And everyone definitely noticed.

But I, being the spiteful little thing that I am, set out to have a wonderful night and make sure he knew it. I was talking and laughing with Rosita, Abraham and Glenn when Eugene joined us and asked if everyone had seen the ultrasound. I had in fact, taken or been taken back to the medical center to show multiple people my little Bug. But not its "father".

Which would have been fine if no one asked about it, but of course Eugene being Eugene, called the hunter over to ask what he thought about the whole thing. Indicated by the questioning look on Daryl's face, Eugene exclaimed loudly enough that the whole house heard it, "You have not seen the fetus yet?!"

Thanks Eugene. Daryl shook his head and the mullet-man decided that we should all go take a look, which I quickly begged out on. Dixon had other ideas though.

He grabbed at my wrist and whispered out a "Les' go". It was he first thing he'd said to me in more than a week and I was genuinely surprised. When I didn't move he just stared knowing I'd eventually get uncomfortable and go along. Which I'm hesitant to admit happened.

Once we were outside he let go of my wrist and I headed toward the med center. I figured that if this was just a reuse so he could leave the party, he'd let me know. But he didn't, just followed me there and inside, to the room when the Frankenstein machine is kept. He eyed it curiously and shrugged.

I sat down on the small cot next to the thing and asked him to hand me a blanket to cover with as I'd be needing to lift my dress. He did so, and I laid back exposing my bulging belly and showed him where to turn the machine on. I grabbed the wand and put that horribly cold jelly on it before pressing it to my stomach, just the way Eugene showed me how. After fiddling with it a bit, a semi-clear picture popped up on the old computer screen.

I was so focused on getting the thing in focus that I'd blocked out the archer almost completely, but when I looked at him then all I could see on his face was wonder.

He'd clearly never seen an ultrasound in real life before and was examining the picture with his hunter's eyes. He'd look at the screen, then to my stomach and back again. I would of thought it entertaining if I hadn't still been holding a grudge against him. He said only one thing regarding it all, showing me how observant he really is.

"There's two."

I just nodded, said yeah, a boy and a girl, and he was silent for a long time. Then he turned off the machine, took the wand and indicated for me to get up. When I'd righted myself he spoke again and I thought this's gotta be some kind of record.

"Les' go home," he said. So we did.


	81. May 15, 2016

**DEDICATED TO LIZZIEKAT15 FOR THE REVIEW! ALSO, BABY JUST WOKE UP SO I'LL HAVE TO POST THE REST LATER. SORRY MY LOVES! XOXO**

May 15, 2016

I guess we're just going to pretend the past week and a half didn't happen, which is fine with me. I'd rather not fight again. But so not fine because I didn't get any real answers. I was the one to bring it up last time, though, so it's up to him now.

I woke up this morning with him curled around me again and it pissed me off a bit. Not because he was crossing a line or anything, but because I finally got some real sleep, more than I had since our fight. I am not dependent on Daryl Dixon.

He was initially going to sleep on the couch last night, but after 20 minutes of me "floppin' 'roun like a dyin' fish" he came upstairs and crawled into bed with me.

Aaron noticed the extra plate at breakfast this morning, I know he did because he gave both of us a look, but he didn't say anything. Sometimes I feel like he's coming back to us, and that look reminded me of the Aaron before the loss of Eric. That Aaron loved to tease in his subtle little ways. I want that Aaron back.

Daryl headed out shortly after breakfast without a word so I decided to show my roommate the nursery his love had worked on so diligently. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since he got back. That smile soon turned to tears though, from the both of us, so we sat on the floor remembering our Eric until long after lunch.


	82. May 17, 2016

**AHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY! I JUST NOW WAS RELIEVED FROM BABY DUTY. HERE'S 82, DEDICATED TO BLONDIESTAR031 FOR THE REVIEW!**

May 17, 2016

I was down in the communities pantry his afternoon with Maggie when I saw it. _A bow_ in perfect condition with a mostly full quiver, just sitting there with the other weapons. It doesn't belong to anybody, Aaron found it when he was out scouting months ago and figures that someone would be able to use it.

That someone is me. I asked Olivia if I could have it, and after a quick glance to my ever-growing belly she just shrugged and told me not to kill anybody.

_I have a bow again!_ It's been ages since I lost my last one, and I'm definitely going to be a bit rusty but whatever. Who cares? I have a bow again!

I'll have to ask someone to help me set up some targets, maybe out back behind the house. I know without even asking that they'll never let me go outside the walls to practice. And I don't even think I'd want to right now anyway. Not with my aching back and feet and this huge baby belly. And I don't want anything to happen to my Bugs.

Bug and Bugette maybe? Eh. It'll work for now.

**ALSO, 84 AND 85 HAVE SEEMINGLY DISAPPEARED FROM MY IPAD, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST THOSE UNTIL I GET HOME. SORRY**


	83. May 18, 2016

May 18, 2016

Apparently that since I'm pregnant, it's ok to just take away my God given rights. Like say, the right to bear arms? Which is ridiculous because it's not even a gun, it's a freaking bow, my freaking bow, now, and if I want to use it then I should be able to.

But _nooooooo_. Not according to the archer.

All I asked was for one legitimate reason, one realistic scenario in which I would shoot myself in the stomach with an arrow. Do you know what I got? Nonsensical sputtering and Aaron's not-so-silent laughing in the background. Oh but no, it's not actually funny because Aaron agrees with Daryl even though it makes no sense.

And now I want to shoot both of them with an arrow. Not anywhere serious, like in the foot or something. I'm not a complete maniac.


	84. May 19, 2016

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I WILL FROM NOW ON NEVER EVER HAVE DINNER PLANS EVER AGAIN. ESPEICALLY WHEN I PROMISE TO POST. I'M TERRIBLE. FEEL FREE TO HATE ME. BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THESE NEXT ONES. XOXO**

May 19, 2016

I tried to make Daryl sleep on the couch last night, due to the whole bow debacle. That didn't work out. The "dyin' fish" syndrome returned. And after about 20 minutes of that, i heard my door open and the weight of a body crawling into my bed. Which was fine, because he at least had the decency to stay on his side and not touch me.

Until I realized that I _wanted_ him to touch me. All over. And not in appropriate ways.

When my best friend Kasey got pregnant in high school she'd talk about her crazy hormones all the time. Especially when they lead to what was "The Best Sex of Her Life".

I really, really want to have sex. _Right now_. Actually, last night would have be great. Or any time in between. Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex. Sex. I literally can't think about anything else.

I just about jumped out of my skin earlier, when he grazed my arm while passing through a doorway. He soooooo cannot sleep upstairs with me tonight. I'm so wound up, if he even puts an arm around me I might jump him.

This pregnancy is going to be the death of me.


	85. May 19, 2016 - Part 2

May 19, 2016

Yeah. This is not working. My heart is racing and I'm fidgety, and I can't stop thinking about it. I would ask somebody if this is normal but Tara, Rosita and Maggie don't have kids, and Judith's mom is gone. I don't know Jesse well enough for all that and I'm sure as hell not asking Deanna.

So I'm just going to sit here and suffer and never go anywhere near Daryl Dixon ever again. I'm sure that's possible.

Well at least I'm going to try. Because that man is observant as hell and no way I'm letting him figure this out. I have a feeling that his helpful streak is about to run out and I'm totally fine with that. I wouldn't be able to live with the humiliation of asking him for that. Which is exactly why I'm going to make it impossible for me to ask in any way.

So step one of Plan: Avoiding Dixon is to have a _super_ girly, _super_ un-Dixon-like, middle school style sleepover. He won't come within 30 feet of me.


	86. May 19, 2016 - Part 3

**GOOD MORNING MY LOVELIES! HERE'S ONE TO START OFF YOUR DAY. WHILE I DO HAVE THE DAY OFF TODAY, I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY TIMES I'LL BE ABLE O POST. I HAVE GROWNUP RESPONSIBLITIES THAT NEED ATTENDING TO. BUT I WILL POST AT LEAST 3 MORE TIMES TODAY, PROMISE! XOXO**

May 19, 2016

The best way to get someone to agree to something is to make it ridiculously impossible to say no, all while looking as innocent as possible. I mastered this concept in toddlerhood.

I made sure that I had talked to all the girls about the sleepover before I even mentioned it to Aaron or Daryl. Not surprisingly, all of them are eager for a girls night and said yes without hesitation. Easy peasy, pumpkin pie. Rosita, Tara, Maggie, and even Michonne will be showing up at house around 7. I asked Sasha too, but she's on wall duty, again. I didn't bother asking Carol as she's made no secret of her dislike of me.

When I "asked" Aaron he sighed and asked if it had to be tonight, and I told him that I'd already asked everyone. He gave in without a fight, and said he'd warn Daryl. Seriously, it was a piece of cake.

Oh. I want cake. Pumpkin cake. With pickles and chocolate syrup. I hate pickles. But it sounds so good. Maybe we could do some baking when the everyone gets here later...


	87. May 20, 2016

May 20, 2016

The thing I forgot about, when planning this sleepover to get away from the archer, is that none of us are actually in middle school. We're grown women, and the 2 things women like to talk about when they get together are men (or other women in Tara's case) and sex. The 2 things I absolutely want to avoid.

More specifically, sex and Daryl Dixon. That, however, is all they wanted to discuss.

Apparently he's been on everyone (including Tara's, interestingly) radar from the moment they all met, and I was the only one able to to give any details. And they wanted all of them. Problem with that is that I don't actually have any details. And it's not like I could just make things up like that under pressure.

So I played coy despite their questioning, and let me say, they asked some things that would've made Bree Olsen blush, and eventually they calmed down. Barely.

They went on to talk about their experiences then, with Glenn and Abraham and whoever else before. I just smiled when appropriate and tried not to think about Daryl Dixon doing all those things they'd asked me about.

This sleepover was a bad idea.


	88. May 21, 2016

May 21, 2016

I would do anything for chocolate ice cream right about now. Chocolate ice cream with blueberries smothered in caramel. And I would like to eat it off of Daryl Dixon's bare chest if at all possible.

It's not, which is why I'm writing this down, because if it was possible it's exactly what I'd be doing. But it's not. And that fact makes me want to cry.

I will be more than happy when I can be done with these hormones and go back to not wanting to eat strange food off of strange men. Or crying. I am so ready to be done with crying over nothing. Its annoying and I'd be alright if it never happened again.

All of that being said, I don't know what I'm going to do about tonight. I've managed to stay away from him for 2 nights now, first the sleepover and then he went hunting with Rick overnight, but he'll be back here tonight and I have no real excuses to avoid him.

My whole plan went out the window as soon as the images of him going down on me (thanks a lot Rosita), among other things (you should be ashamed Maggie), popped into my head. It's all I think about 90% of the time and it's starting to physically hurt in my girly parts. I'm guessing it's like blue balls, for hormonal pregnant women. And it sucks.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I absolutely cannot sleep next to that man tonight. Maybe I could convince him to take the couch again. Or just lock him out. Or, better yet, I could just shut myself up in the pantry and eat my feelings away. That could work, right?


	89. May 22, 2016

**I'M HORRIBLE, I KNOW. FEEL FREE TO HATE ME FOR MY MAJOR SLACKING. YESTERDAY I GOT HIT WITH A MIGRAINE THE SIZE OF KANSAS AND SLEPT FROM 2PM TO 6AM THIS MORNING. AND I'VE BEEN OUTSIDE ALL MORNING. BUTTTTTTT I WILL BE MAKING IT UP TO YOU BY POSTING AT LEAST 6 ENTRIES TODAY. PROMISE. XOXO**

May 22, 2016

Well that was embarrassing. In fact it was so mortifying that I might just feed myself to a few walkers. After labor and delivery, of course.

I was having sex and Daryl walked in. Having sex _with myself_, that is. But still. I mean, it's totally fine and normal, and all that, but HE WALKED IN ON ME. Clearly he hasn't heard of knocking.

And I probably should have locked the door. Then again, he could've just kicked it down. Again.

And I mean, I was under the covers. So he didn't see anything. But I'm sure it was pretty damn obvious what I was doing.

It's not like I was getting anywhere anyway. I've never really been great at _that_ in the first place, but these ovarian blue balls are starting to kill me. So I had to do something.

But it didn't work. It probably wouldn't have worked even if Daryl hadn't walked in on me. Which, by the way, I know that man can move, but I have never seen a person run so fast in my life. It would have been funny if I didn't want to shoot myself right now.


	90. May 22, 2016 - Part 2

May 22, 2016

And it gets even worse.

I was down in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when he finally decided to come back home. I figured he'd try to stay as far away from me as possible, but once again, Daryl Dixon is not predictable.

Instead he marched right up to me and tried to stutter out some sort of apology and I burst into tears. Because I do that now. So then he thought he'd done something else wrong and I just started crying more. Then he wanted to run and get Maggie, because he does not do crying girls, and I told him no, I was fine, that I'm just so tired, and hungry all the time, and that I'm so horny I want to die and it won't go away, and that everything hurts and I just want it to stop. Once I got going on these confessions I couldn't stop.

Only when I did finally stop, did I notice Aaron also standing in the doorway to the kitchen, hearing my outburst. If I didn't want to die before, I do now.

So I did the only thing one can do when she completely humiliates herself in this way: I ran upstairs, slammed my door shut, locked it, and plan on never leaving again.

**HOPE YOU'VE LIKED THESE LAST FEW HEHEHEE :)**


	91. May 23, 2016

May 23, 2016

Aaron eventually brought me up some food. I knew it was him, because I heard him. When daryl walks, you can only hear him if he wants you too. Then again, maybe he was giving me a warning this time.

Anyway, it was Aaron though, because when he knocked he asked me to unlock the door so we could talk. I didn't, he just set the plate down outside the door and left after a few minutes of waiting. I got up opened the door, grabbing the food so I could eat. I was rather hungry. And I left the door unlocked before crawling back into bed.

The next time he came up, it must have been lunch time I guess, he walked in having found the door unlocked, and sat down next to me with the plate. He just say with me quietly while I ate and then asked if I was really hurting that much. All I could do was nod and he frowned, saying he'd ask around if there was something we could do.

When I didn't say anything he told me that daryl had left last night, shortly after my scene, and hadn't been back yet. Spencer, who was watching the gate, told him the archer wanted to be let out last night, saying he was going on a run.

He left again. Because of _me_. Maybe I should just tell everyone the truth, so he doesn't have to put up with me anymore. I'm sure he'd rather he never said anything, never claimed anything. I don't blame him. I'm a mess. And it's only going to get worse when the babies get here.

I should just let him out now. He shouldn't have to be stuck with us.


	92. May 24, 2016

**YOU MIGHT JUST END UP HATING ME FOR THIS...XOXO**

May 24, 2016

I just keep making this whole thing better and better. Really. I should be getting some sort of "Queen of Embarassment" award or something.

Daryl is back. Though I have a feeling he might leave again.

He came home early this morning, Aaron wasn't even up yet, and knocked on my door, waking me up. He surprised me, he's good at that, and handed me a backpack, nodding at me to open it. And when I did unzip the bag and look inside, I pretty much died of shock.

Inside were about 6-10 brand new, in the plastic _vibrators_ of different kinds and sizes. My face instantly went red, and his did too, if he nervous voice was anything to go by.

I just kept staring into the bag while he was explaining about not knowing what to get, or what I'd like, or if they'd help at all, but if they don't he could go out again because there was another store about 4 hours away from the first one and...

And I finally looked up at him with tears in my eyes, and I could see him panic instantly. But I just...no one has ever done something so...this for me before and I swear I could've kissed him right then.

So I did.

I'd barely even touched my lips to his before he froze and pushed me away. Of course he did. Why would Daryl Dixon want to kiss me. I'm so stupid.

I wanted to apologize, but he was out the door before I could open my mouth.

Of course he ran. Why wouldn't he? Daryl would never want me to kiss him. Not after what they did. Why would I ever think he'd want some used up piece of trash like me? God, I'm so stupid. Why would anybody want me now? I'm broken.

This time I really did cry, and I think I'm going to go do it some more.


	93. May 24, 2016 - Part 2

May 24, 2016

I remembered this thing, from months ago, just now. Eric and I were sitting in the kitchen, him at the table chopping vegetables and me at the sink peeling potatoes. I started humming first Carrie Underwood, then some Elvis.

He asked me if I sang, and I told him yes. He asked if I knew any Barbra, and I looked at him like he was stupid. So I started out soft, singing the first few lines of _I'd Rather Be Blue Over You._ It's my favorite, I don't know why. Everyone else always liked _People_ or _My Man_, but I was always about the _Blue_.

So I sang and I sang, not a care in my mind, until I heard someone say stop rather harshly. It was Daryl. Of course it was him, and he asked me to stop so I did. He looked angry, maybe even furious and demanded in his gruff tone "don' sing anymore". So I didn't. I haven't sang in months, since that day.

I should've realized it then. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He never did. And why would he?


	94. May 24-25, 2016

May 24-25, 2016

I going to tell everyone the truth in the morning. That we lied. What actually happened. Carol was right about me. They all trust me, but I've been lying this whole time.

Sure Aaron knows, and Michonne and Rick. I just hope the others don't all hate me after I tell them.

Maggie and Tara, Rosita, they're easily my closet friends now. I hope they'll forgive me.

Maybe if I tell them first.


	95. May 25, 2016

**LAST ONE FOR TONIGHT, KIDDOS! I NEED TO GET SOME REAL WORK DONE BEFORE BED. UNTIL TOMORROW! XOXO**

May 25, 2016

I told Maggie, told her first. I thought she'd get the most angry about me lying, but she didn't. Not at all.

I told her my Bugs aren't Daryl's, told her what really happened. Told her everything. She's the first person I've really talked to about any of it completely and she didn't say a word. Just hugged me and held me while I cried.

I asked her not to be mad at Daryl, he was just trying to help and she said of course she wouldn't be. She said she could never be mad at him for protecting someone.

She asked if he knew I was planning on telling everyone, and I said no, I hadn't seen him since yesterday. She made me promise that I'd talk to him first, though I'm sure he probably doesn't want to speak with me.

She said that I could come and talk to her about anything, no matter what time it was and no matter how much Glenn complained about it. I smiled at that. She even said she'd go with me to tell everyone else and I quickly took her up on her offer.

She must have been an amazing big sister.


	96. May 27, 2016

**JUST KIDDING, HERE'S ANOTHER ONE FOR TONIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU ALL SO MUCH. XOXO**

May 27, 2016

Aaron knows something is wrong. It's impossible to miss with all the tension in the house, let alone in the kitchen where the 3 of us stand. For the past day and a half whenever the hunter and I find ourselves in the same room, one of us leaves. We don't speak, we don't even look at each other and Daryl's couch-bed is another obvious sign.

He won't ask, but he knows.

I've been avoiding him as much as I can. I know that I need to talk to him. Maggie was right, I need to tell him about my plans. I just can't bear facing him at all right now. I don't want to annoy him, or be in his way. But he needs to know so he isn't blind sighted. I owe him that much after all he's done for me.

If Eric were here he'd tell us both to suck it up and talk, work it out. But he's not and this is one of those times when I really miss him. He'd know what to do, what to say. And I have no clue.

I need to do it soon though, because I can't stand this lying for much longer. Now that I've told Maggie I feel the need to tell the others too, especially Tara and Rosita.

I just don't know what to do.


	97. May 28, 2016

**GOOD MORNING, MY LOVELIES!**

May 28, 2016

It seems that I spoke to soon. I was right, Aaron did realize that something is wrong, however I was mistaken if I thought he wouldn't interfere. He did quite the opposite, in fact.

As the three of us ate our dinners without a word it would seem Aaron got fed up. With a "Ok, that's enough!", he demanded that we get up from the table and follow him. So we did, and he led us up and into the nursery. Surprisingly Daryl barely glanced around the room, as if he'd seen it a million times before. I didn't think he'd been in here yet.

Aaron stood in the doorway and said, rather aggressively, "Whatever this is, fix it. You have 2 little Bugs depending on you and they will not be raised in a house with parents who won't look at each other." And with that he slammed and locked the door from the outside.

I was now stuck in a very cheery room with someone not at all cheery.


	98. May 28, 2016 - Part 2

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS. IT WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRTIE BECAUSE I HAD SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO SAY, BUT NO IDEA OF HOW TO SAY THEM. SO I HOPE THIS DOESNT SUCK. XOXO**

May 28, 2016

Daryl paced the floor like a caged animal while I just stared out the window. This is exactly what I didn't want.

When I finally got the courage I whispered "I'm sorry," and he stopped pacing to look at me. And then I spilled it all out, that I'd told Maggie and I was going to tell everyone else. All he did was ask me why, and I said so that he wouldn't have to pretend anymore, or put up with me and my crazy. He gave me a once over and said "Ya ain't crazy," before turning to pace again.

I waited a few minutes, then I said that I was sorry for kissing him, that I didn't know what I was thinking, that I know he doesn't want me like that, because I'm not clean anymore, and he doesn't have to feel obligated to take care of me of the babies.

But I didn't really get to finish my last thought because all of a sudden he was right up in my face, asking me who said that, who said I was dirty? I told him that nobody did, nobody had to because I knew, and he looked like he wanted to slap me or cry or both.

He started to pace again, shaking his head, and I just stood there with my arms wrapped around myself trying not to cry. I've done enough crying. He stopped suddenly, getting in my face again, saying that I was wrong, but I just looked away. I couldn't take him staring at me like that.

But he put his fingers on my chin and turned my head back to face his, and leaned forward to press a kiss to my temple, before wrapping his arms around me and puling me as close as my stomach would let him. He put his forehead on my shoulder and we stood like that for awhile before he spoke again.

He said that he "ain't used ta touchin'. Only one who'd ever don' it without hurtin' was…" but I knew who he meant. Her, Beth. I nodded in understanding and he said it was ok, "Jus' gotta go slow," and I nodded again.

Then he asked if I really wanted to tell everyone the truth. And I did. I don't like lying to them, and I told him so. He took a moment then nodded an alright. "But," he said, "still mine. Long as ya want."

I smiled for the first time in weeks.


	99. May 30, 2016

*****IMPORTANT*****

**I'VE BEEN ASKED TO CLARIFY ON A FEW THINGS REGARDING THE BETH/DARYL RELATIONSHIP. THIS STORY IS CANON UP UNTIL SPEND, SO EVERYTHING THAT WE SAW ON THE SHOW WITH DARYL AND BETH IS WHAT HAPPENED HERE. HOWEVER, I AM ALSO TAKING THINGS FROM INTERVIEWS WITH NORMAN, EMILY AND SOME OF THE PRODUCERS WHO'VE SAID THINGS LIKE "HE WAS MAYBE STARTING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER BEFORE SHE WAS SNATCHED AWAY" (MAJOR PARAPHASE). SO TO ME, BETH IS THE ONLY PERSON DARYL HAS BEEN CLOSE ENOUGH TO TO HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR, AND THE ONLY ONE WHO HE WITH COMFORTABLE ENOUGH WITH TO HAVE ANY LITTLE TOUCHES, EVEN IF IT WAS JUST HOLDING HANDS OR A SERIOUS PIGGYBACK. THOSE WERE MAJOR ACCOMPLISHEMENTS FOR HIM. SO THAT'S WHAT HE'S TLKING ABOUT WITH MELANIE.**

May 30, 2016

We told everyone. Together. We talked to Glenn, Tara and Rosita first, with Maggie there too, and then the rest of the group altogether. No one was mad. I did a lot of crying with my girls, even though I swore I wouldn't anymore. But no one was angry, not even close.

Except for Carol maybe. But I've given up on trying to be her friend. I know that she's close to Daryl but that doesn't mean I have to be.

We didn't bother telling any of the other members of the community. If they found out, fine, but if not, it's not really their business anyway.

I'm just glad that it's all out in the open. I feel like I can breathe again for the first time since _it_ happened. Everything is going to be fine.


	100. June 15, 2016

June 15, 2016

Things have been good, really good, and I've been unbelievably busy. Aaron and Daryl went out again and were only gone 3 days before they came back with a small group of 7 people. 2 men, 3 women and 2 children. Christy and Paul had been married for 10 years before all of this and managed to survive with their children Marcy and Ben, aged 9 and 5. The others were Thomas and his daughter Lucille, and her sister-in-law Grace. Christy, Paul and Thomas had been neighbors in Chicago, and luckily made it out of the city before things got bad.

They're good people, and we've all been helping them to get settled. They were given the house the next house in the row, next to Daryl's family's 2. Lucille and Marcy have taken to fussing over me like crazy and I find that I don't really mind. The kids are great and Paul jumped right in to help Abraham on the construction crew. Thomas was actually a professor at Northwestern and has taken over teaching the older students at the school. Grace is the only one who's…iffy.

It could just be me with my crazy hormonal unbalance, but I swear she stares at Dixon like he's a piece of meat. Which he totally is, but he's my piece of meat. Sort of. He of course, notices nothing. He's so observant, and yet so clueless with women. It's adorable sometimes but in this case I kinda just want to say, "Really?!"

But like I said, everything is good. Once I got everything straightened out with Daryl I started having less mood swings. The cravings, food and _otherwise_, have not sub sighted, however. Right now I would kill for a waffle with peanut butter and applesauce, and sex, but I highly doubt I'll be getting any of those things.

I can't really complain though because I know he's trying. Waking up every morning with him wrapped around me is enough, along with the little touches I get throughout the day. A hand on my back here, brushing my hair off my shoulder there. I thought I was going to die when he held my hand yesterday. So yeah, it's enough.

The other night though, I had to ask him to go for a walk at 2AM, so I could _deal with things._ Because even though my mind has agreed to slow it down, my body has not. He looked awkward, but complied. The poor guy..

Again, I didn't get very far though. Being 6 months pregnant with twins kind of makes things hard to reach. So I'm still suffering. And I know he's going to get mad that I didn't ask when I needed something, but I mean, he hasn't even kissed me. So I'm not about to ask him to help me with _that_.


	101. June 17, 2016

June 17, 2016

Abraham and Rosita are getting married! After months of apparent begging, she (Ha!) has finally agreed and they're getting hitched! It'll be the safe zone's first wedding and everyone is going all out.

Tara is going to be the maid of honor, and Eugene the best man. I tried to beg out of being a bridesmaid on account of looking like a beached whale but my cries went unheard. Now I have to find something lavender to wear that is still going to fit next week. So not going to happen. But I'll try.

All this talk of marriages has gotten Father Gabriel to start up with me again. He won't flat out say anything but he'll give little hints about unwed mothers and sinning. I just walk away. It's either that or punch him and I'm not sure my balance is good enough not to fall over afterwards.

But I'm excited for my friends and that's all I really care about. Well, that and cornbread. Thank god we can still make cornbread.


	102. June 18, 2016

**OHMYGOD! I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT I'D REACHED 100 ENTRIES! I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D GET HERE, MOSTLY THAT I'D WRITE 10, MAYBE 20 ENTRIES BUT THEN QUIT BECAUSE NO ONE WAS READING IT. BUT GUYSSSSS! 102 ENRTIES, 13K VIEWS, AND 194 REVIEWS! YOU'RE AMAZZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL. ESPECIALLY ARROWSANDANGELS, LIZZIEKAT15, XOXOGOSSIPCHAIRXOXO, AND SORROWJUNKY WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING REGULARLY! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST! XOXO**

**PS, SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT, BUT IT'LL MAKE YOU ANXIOUS FOR TOMORROW ;) **

June 18, 2016

I guess this is the the week of announcements because Maggie and Glenn just told us that they're expecting too. Oh, and Sasha and Tara are a thing now. That was definitely a surprise. But they both seem incredibly happy.

Everyone seems happy. So why do I have this feeling in my gut that something is going to go wrong?


	103. June 20, 2016

**GOOD MORNING FRIENDS! I NEED COFFEE. IN AN IV. YES? HAHA, HERE'S THE FIRST ONE FOR TODAY. XOXO**

June 20, 2016

I'm so glad that Rosita is not a bridezilla because Maggie is one enough for all of us and she's not even the one getting married. She and Glenn did really have a wedding of their own though, so I get why she's doing it now. I just feel bad for Rose.

Actually, I don't. She's loving the fact that she doesn't have to organize all of this. She's loving it.

All of his wedding stuff has me thinking about life before though. I had always wanted this picture perfect wedding with the man of my dreams and my family around us. But that's not going to happen, ever. I don't think I could ever see myself getting married in this world. Especially not when I'd have to find someone who'd accept me and the Bugs. I mean, Daryl and I are...I don't know what we are. But I highly doubt marriage is ever going to be on the table.

But that's fine. I'm good with what I have now. Mostly.


	104. June 23, 2016

June 23, 2016

We're having another sleepover in honor of Rosita's bachelorette party. It's being expanded this time though, as Sasha is off of guard duty and Lucille was invited too. Carol was invited, though she said she'd skip for Judith duty. The men are doing something tonight too, though I'm hesitant to know what exactly they're up to. Actually, I straight up do no want to know. It'll either make me worried or nervous and I don't want to be those things, considering I'm already dealing with so many other emotions at the moment.

I still have that nagging feeling like something is going to happen. I don't know what that's about but I don't like it. Maybe it's a pregnancy thing. I won't even pretend that I'm terrified. About the labor and everything that comes after.

Things are so different now. We don't have any epidurals, or a real doctor for that matter. A million things could go wrong. And twins?! One baby is a lot as it is, but two newborns?! I might be slightly freaking out over the whole thing.

And by slightly I mean not slightly at all.


	105. June 24, 2016

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! AHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE BEST! XOXO**

June 24, 2016

I'm sitting here waiting for the other to finish getting ready so we can start the wedding. Sasha and Maggie are trying to fix Rosita's hair so it's perfect and Michonne is helping with makeup. Technically I'm not finished yet but I said is needed a break. That's one good thing about nearly 7 months pregnant, I get to do pretty much whatever I want. It's great.

The sleepover last night was fun for the most part. It was the same as before mostly, talk of men and sex, but when it came to Daryl the questions were much more tame than before. Well, from everyone except Maggie. If those are the kinds things she's asking me, I don't even want to think about what she does with Glenn.

But yeah, it was all going good until about midnight when the hunter came storming back into the house, slamming doors and heading straight upstairs, with Aaron following behind cautiously. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards me like I was supposed to know what to do. Ha.

So I gave Aaron the eye to ask what was up, and the response was surprising and yet not at all. The guys were all out by the pond, drinking, having a bonfire and whatever when Jesse and her two new best friends Carol and Grace showed up. Jesse I can understand, because she has a not so subtle thing for Rick that seems to piss Michonne off a little too much. But the other 2 were just looking for trouble.

I guess Grace walked right up to Daryl and asked why he was with me when he could be with her. And I guess she asked some other things to go along with it. Things like, "are you sure they're even yours, cause it's always the quiet ones you gotta look out for". And I guess that pissed him off. A lot.

According to Aaron, Daryl all but shoved her on her ass and told her to "shut yer fuckin trap" before marching back here to stomp around the house.

When he finished his story I pushed myself up off the couch and journeyed upstairs, abandoning my friends. But oh well, they get it. He was just laying on the bed when I walked in, in his signature position of one arm behind his head and chewing on his other thumb. So I climbed in beside him without a word and laid my head on his chest. It was just like before, the first time he slept up here with me, the only differences being the size of my stomach and our understandings of each other.


	106. June 24, 2016 - Part 2

June 24, 2016

The wedding was beautiful, the best we could put together in this new world, and I _did not_ cry. I swear I didn't. Ok, so maybe I'm lying but whatever. I'm currently the incubator for two tiny humans, I can do whatever I want.

But it was great and everyone was happy, and I swear Daryl might have even smile, just a little bit. Maybe smirk is a better word. He smirked, and it was the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen. It's too bad he doesn't want to have sex with me because he would totally be getting laid tonight, just for that smirk. Ugh.

We had a big reception after the service that Father Gabriel performed with food, music, even dancing. I skipped over the dancing and went right for the food. I swear I'm eating every 2 minutes now.

Poor Daryl though, got blind sighted twice today during the reception. The first time by Father Gabriel, who finally mentioned to the archer his thoughts on babies born out of wedlock. I never told Daryl about it, thinking it didn't matter, because it _didn't_ matter, and the poor guy was caught completely off guard. Lucky for him, Rick noticed the beginnings of his panicking and got him outta there before Gabriel said anything else.

The second time we were both present for though, and I was as surprised as he was. We were talking to Deanna, Sasha, Rick and Jesse when the leader asked us one simple question: _Have we decided on any names yet? _

Baby names. I haven't even...it didn't even cross my mind.

I should probably work on that because I don't think my children will appreciate being called Bug and Bugette their entire lives.


	107. June 28, 2016

June 28, 2016

So the baby name thing is going great. Really great. Not. Daryl and I just got into a huge fight. And by Daryl and I, I mean that I got pissed off and screamed at him totally irrationally. Well, maybe not totally. I'm fact, I'm pretty sure I had every right to yell at him this time.

We **are not** naming my baby after his dead ex-girlfriend. Or dead ex-whatever she was.

And I mean, he only said it, threw it into the pile quietly, on a whim. But I just got so damn mad. And it _hurt_. Like, why did he have to bring her into this? I though we were doing this as an us, but I guess not.

I'm always going to come second to her and it hurts. And here I go crying again. Goddammit.


	108. June 29, 2016

**LAST ONE FOR TODAY PROBABLY! I GOTTA START PACKING FOR THIS MOVE...FLORIDA TO KENTUCKY. EEK. BUT WE HAVE NAMES! XOXO**

June 29, 2016

I forgave him pretty easily. I know he was just making a suggestion. And I did like the name Elizabeth before it was associated with her. Plus, it's kind of impossible to sleep without him now. So I kinda had to.

We tried again, the name thing. We both agree that we like Eric for the boy, but we can't decide on a middle name. I like Joseph but he likes Arthur. _Arthur_. I don't even know where he came up with that. But he says it sounds better with his last name. Dixon. I hadn't even though of their last names, just figured it'd be mine. I was thinking _Eric Joseph Collins_ while he was thinking _Eric Arthur Dixon_.

I didn't know...I mean I didn't think he'd want them to have his last name. But he said it like it was so obvious. "They're Dixons, ain't they?" I couldn't bring myself to disagree. And I _didn't_ cry. I didn't! I just had dust in my eye, I swear, and that's exactly what I told him too. He just gave me that little smirk again.

Good God that man is killing me.

The girl names are a little more tricky. I like Ella Jo, while he likes Elisa Ann, which I hate. He was all "Dixon's 'ready redneck 'nuff, don' gotta be calling 'er Ella Jo too". But I love it. I love the name Ella Jo. And then he said that we can't call her Ella Jo and him Eric Joseph cause that's dumb. Which I can kinda understand.

So we eventually came around to, after some bribery, that they'll be Ella Jo Dixon and Eric Arthur Dixon. _Our_ babies.


	109. June 30, 2016

**MORNING MY LOVELIES! THERE NOT GOING TO BE MANY POSTS TODAY, BUT I HAVE A FEELING YOU'RE GOING TO REALLY LIKE 110. HEHEEE. XOXO**

June 30, 2016

I woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains. It was just Braxton Hicks contractions, but it scared the ever living shit out of Daryl which was pretty funny. Except that he flat out refused to go back to sleep afterwards and it was a bit distracting.

He's been getting squirrelly lately and I don't know what that's about. He won't touch my stomach. Like at all. Even when we're in bed now he's really careful about keeping his hands on my hips or legs. Sometimes he won't touch me at all. It's like we're regressing, and I don't know why.

Maybe I did something? I've been trying to take it slow, and I think I'm doing a damn good job considering that I want to jump him every time even he's within 5 feet of me.

But really I think it has to do with nerves about the babies. I don't know what he's worried about. I've seen him with Judith. He's amazing with her. They're just babies. So I don't know why he'd be worried about it.

Who knows.


	110. July 2, 2016

**I THINK YOU'LL LOVE IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;) XOXO**

July 2, 2016

I'm just going to write out the whole conversation I had verbatim, because I'm still processing and that might help.

I was in the bedroom getting ready for bed when Daryl walked in all purposeful and twitchy, but I just ignored him because that's what he's been like lately. That is, I was ignoring him until he cleared his throat and said "D'ya wanna git married?" out of the blue.

My jaw fell to my knees and I turned to face him, seeing that he was dead serious. I know I stood there gaping like a dead fish for at least a minute. Married? What?! When I didn't say anything he went on, rubbing his hand over his face. "Preacher said...din' know if ya wanted...if ya thought..."

And I just kept staring at him like he was speaking Portuguese because he might as well have been. When I still didn't say anything I could see thought he'd done wrong and tried to fix it. "I din'...if ya don' it's fine...jus' thou-"

"You wanna get _married_?" I interrupted. It really the only words I could form.

"If ya wanted to." I asked he he wanted to and he just shrugged, and we both just stood thee for a minute.

And then I got a little bit mad. I'm blaming it on the hormones. "You don't even wanna kiss me, but you wanna get MARRIED?!" He cringed a bit but I didn't care. "In what world does that make any sense, Daryl?"

"Why th' hell ya want me ta kiss ya so bad?"

"Cause that's what people DO! That's what happens when you live together and sleep together and have BABIES!"

"Yah well we ain't normal people!"

"You don't think I KNOW that?! How do you think I feel every time I want you to touch me and you don't? Or when you do, and I have to keep reminding myself that you're not _them_, and-"

"Ya scared a' me?" He looked hurt, as if I'd slapped him.

And I shook my head. "No. Of course not. But it's hard for me too, especially when it feels like you don't want me."

"I told ya-"

"No. No you didn't, and it hurts me, when you don't say anything or do something."

He looked at me wide eyed and I think he finally understood. "I'll kiss ya of ya want."

"I want you to kiss me if _you_ want."

He just stood there and I figured I had my answer. He doesn't want me. But then he spoke again. "Do wanna kiss ya. Jus' don' know how."

I puffed out a little laugh. "It isn't difficult. I'm sure you've done it before."

His gaze fell straight to the floor. "Nah." He barely whispered it but it was there. "Ain't never done none a' this."

It was my turn for my eyes to go wide. "But you-" I didn't even know what I was going to ask exactly, but he did.

"Nah," he said glancing at my face.

And my jaw dropped for the second time.

Daryl Dixon is a _virgin_.

Um. WHAT?!


	111. July 2, 2016 - Part 2

July 2, 2016

Daryl walked out after that. I don't know if he was embarrassed or took my silence as rejection, but he left. And it wasn't, rejection that is. I just...it was surprising and I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, how often does your 40ish year old sort-of-not-really boyfriend tell you he's never so much as even kissed a girl before. I take it as he doesn't count that little slip up awhile ago. But _never_?

I don't...I'm just shocked.

I mean, I was never really as _active_ as most people my age. I'd only slept with one person, one time before Nate. And then Nate and I had only just started getting serious when all the world went to hell, and afterwards it was hard to get any private time. So I'm not all that experienced. But never? _Never even kissed?_

And I wanna run out there and chase him down but the stairs are starting to get to me, plus it's dark out and my feet hurt. So I'm hoping he'll come back. Because I feel like we need to talk about this A LOT more.

You know what? Fuck it. I'm making Aaron go find him.


	112. July 3, 2016

July 3, 2016

I threw a fit when Aaron said he'd gone outside the wall. I threw an even bigger one when they refused to let me go after him. No one was willing to go out in the middle of the night to find him, not even Rick. I'm still not completely calmed down.

I _need _ to talk to him. Right now. We need to talk about that conversation and about what it means.

I need him here.

I hate how he just goes and runs away when shit happens. I know he said that the woods clear his mind, but we need to talk and he can't just go running off every time we fight. Especially not when the babies get here.

And we didn't even fight! Not really. Except now I'm mad at pissed for leaving.


	113. July 3, 2016 - Part 2

July 3, 2016

It's after lunch and he still isn't back yet. Christy and Lucille asked me to help them organize their house a bit, and help her watch the kids. I know they're just trying to distract me and I appreciate that.

Grace walked in a few minutes ago, took one look at me and started mumbling something to herself. Then she said she was going over to Carols to help her bake for the 4th of July party we're having, giving me dirty looks all the while. She's the one trying to steal somebody else's man. She needs to get over herself already.

I'm not really doing much help with the organizing. I'm pretty much just sitting on the couch letting Marcy paint my toenails. Not like I can see my toes anyway, with this giant protruding belly. Lucille told me that she had 3 sets of twins cousins, and they we're all born early. I guess that's normal for twins.

4 weeks early or 4 weeks late, I'm not going be ready either way. Sure I babysat back in the day, and I worked at a daycare throughout college, but 2 babies, all my own. I have no idea how I'm going to manage. Even with Daryl and Aaron's help, I have no idea.

That is, if Daryl even wants to stick around still. He might just run off the first time one of them cries and never look back. He does have a habit of taking to the hills whenever we argue, or something happens. Maybe I shouldn't plan on depending on him so much.

Maybe he'll just change his mind about this whole thing one day.


	114. July 3-4, 2016

July 3-4, 2016

He came back, just now. It's late, so late that I don't know if it's today or tomorrow, but he's back. He's home.

But it's late and I'm exhausted from worrying all day, and I can tell he is too. We silently agree that we'll talk about it tomorrow.

We'll fix everything tomorrow.


	115. July 4, 2016

**LAST ONE FOR TONIGHT, BECAUSE I'M EVIL. TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME AFTER. XOXO**

July 4, 2016

I don't know what to say really.

Beth is here. Yes, _that_ Beth. She showed up at the gate this morning with a smile on her face, and she's lucky Sasha was the one in the tower because she almost shot her. And then when she recognized her, she almost shot her anyway because Beth Greene is _dead_. Or so they thought.

And Daryl...I thought...I don't know what I thought, but I was wrong because he was standing there looking at her like she is the literal sun of his existence. And I'm...

I don't know what I am. Alone, I guess. I'm alone again.

Happy Independence Day.


	116. July 4, 2016 - Part 2

**GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING MY DARLINGS! TODAYS POSTS HAVE QUITE A BIT OF DRAMA, AS YOU'D EXPECT, SO PREPARE YOUSELVES! XOXO**

July 4, 2016

I think my water just broke.

Everyone is over at Deanna's for the party and I'm in the house alone. At least I think so. I've been lounging around in my room all day trying not to think about the fact that Beth is here and Daryl is going to leave me. I'm trying to let them all have their space because I don't think I can go out there and be around people without making a scene.

But I think I'm going to have to because my water just broke.


	117. July 8, 2016

*****IMPORTANT*****

**IT SEEMS QUITE A FEW OF YOU ARE UPSET THAT I PUT BETH IN THIS STORY. ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT MELANIE AND DARYL, AND THEY _WILL_ END UP TOGETHER. ALSO, BETH _HELPS _THEM, NOT HINDERS. HOWEVER IF YOU'VE ALREADY DECIDED THAT YOU'RE OVER THIS STORY, THANKS FOR READING AND BUH BYE. IF YOU'RE WILLING TO TRUST ME ON THIS, THANKS FOR BEING A LOYAL READER. LOVE YOU GUYS XOXO**

July 8, 2016

Something is wrong with Ella Jo. Her lungs aren't formed right or something. They were too early. Eric is fine though, the bigger of the two. Tara, Rosita and Carol are watching over them for me.

After my water broke I tried waiting as long as I could for someone to come home, or to walk by the window so I could yell out. But nobody did and I had to find help on my own.

A contraction hit me right as I started down the stair and I fell, passed out. I don't know how long I was laying on the floor, just the shouting as someone tried to move me. It was Aaron, trying to pick me up and scream for help. Everybody came running. Everybody except Daryl, that is. They couldn't find Daryl.

Aaron said he thought I was dead, when he found me by the stairs, there was so much blood. He rushed me to the medical center but with a doctor there he didn't know what to do. Everyone had heard his shouting by then though, so they all came running.

They had to cut my babies out of me, Maggie and Carol. I guess Maggie's father taught them how when Judith was coming. I was in and out of consciousness but I distinctly remember grabbing Carol and telling her to save the babies. She just nodded and said "Saving you too."

The next thing I remember is waking up in bed, with Daryl in a chair next to me with his face resting on the bed with his lips pressed to my knuckles. He threw his head up as soon as I moved, relief crossing his face.

But I don't care. He wasn't there when I needed him, and I _know_ he was with _her_. I just know it.

So I snatched my hand away and told him to get out. He looked hurt but didn't move, so I started screeching at him to leave, to go back to her, then Rosita and Carol came rushing in. Carol pulled him aside while Rosita checked me over, and then he left looking like someone had killed his puppy.

The pair sat down with me then, and told me what happened. About Ella Jo. Glenn, Eugene and Abraham went on a run to a nearby hospital to see if they could find anything to help. I hope they can. I don't think I could...I can't lose her. I can't.

All I want to do is curl up in a ball with Daryl but I can't. He didn't choose me.


	118. July 9, 2016

July 9, 2016

Rick came to visit me, and Maggie. Maggie said that Glenn and the others should be back sometime today, and Ella will be fine until then. She hopes.

Rick, on the other hand, came to talk to me about Daryl.

Rick said that when he heard what was happening to me, that they'd have to perform a C-section, he had a panic attack about Lori, his wife. But once he'd gotten his head back, he immediately went in search of Daryl. He ran around of all of Alexandria looking for the man, but eventually found him walking back through the gate with Beth in tow, smiles in both of their faces. But when Daryl saw Rick, saw the emotion on his face, Daryl took off running.

Rick said he'd never seen a man run so fast.

I tried to ignore him, what he said. Because he confirmed my thoughts. He _was_ with Beth. He was with her when I needed him, when the babies he claimed as his needed him. He was with _her_.


	119. July 9-10, 2016

July 9-10, 2016

Carol came to check on me just now, and she wanted to talk too. Actually, she wanted to apologize.

She said that the only reason she'd acted the way she did, why she said those things about me and treated me like that was because she was worried about Daryl. Because of what happened to Beth.

She said that after Beth 'died' Daryl shut down. That he might as well have been a walker. But then they came here, to Alexandria, and he started to get better, started to be Daryl again. And then they found me.

She could see how close he was becoming to me, and she was afraid. Afraid that if we got close, and I up and left him, or if something happened to me or the babies, he would shut down again. She was afraid that they wouldn't be able to get him back a second time.

But after seeing his reaction when the babies were born, and how he refused to leave my side for anything, she knew it was real. She knew that this was it for him And she couldn't interfere anymore.

I stayed quiet while she was talking and in the space after. She just sighed and said that I should talk to him before leaving the room.

I do want to talk to him. I want to talk and yell and scream and cry. I want a lot of things that I won't be getting.


	120. July 10, 2016

July 10, 2016

Rosita bought Eric in to see me and I got to hold him. It was hard to sit up fully so I just tucked him into my side and he went right to sleep. She said that he's been doing fine with the formula and loves to eat. Ella though...

She won't take the formula unless she's absolutely starving, and even then not a lot of it. She's going to bring her in next so I can try to breast feed. I am going to have to sit up them though, since they don't want her moving around too much unless it's necessary. So that's going to hurt like a bitch.

But I'll do it, for her.


	121. July 11, 2016

July 11, 2016

They were right, Ella Jo took to the breast milk much better than the formula. Glenn and the others came back with some supplies and meds that should help her to grow stronger. I'm so relieved. But that's not the thing I wanted to write about really.

Beth came to see me.

She popped into the doorway as I was just handing Ella off to Rosita, and she just smiled. That's something I learned, Beth Greene smile a lot.

She introduced herself, like I didn't already know who she was, and asked if I was planning on torturing Daryl for much longer, because it was seriously starting to effect his always-so-pleasant mood.

I just stared at her. I didn't understand why she cared. She'd already won. But something must of shown on my face because she grew a look of understanding and her smile slipped a bit.

She said she wanted to show me something, something important.

Today I learned that you don't say no to Beth Greene.


	122. July 11, 2016 - Part 2

**AHHHHHHHHH! GUYS! WE'VE HIT OVER 15000 VIEWS IN 15 DAYS! THAT'S AMAZING! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT 273 REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY, I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU'RE THE BEST. WE SHOULD THROW A PARTY. ANYWHOOOOOO, I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN ANXIOUS TO POST IT EVER SINCE Y'ALL STARTED GETTING MAD AT DARYL FOR LEAVING ALL THE TIME. HEHEEEE. ENJOY! ALSO, THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST POST FOR TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE SOME REAL WORLD THINGS TO DO. XOXO**

July 11, 2016

She got them to let us use one of the cars, because it was a ways away and I wasn't really up for a long hike yet. Actually, both Carol and Maggie insisted that I should stay in bed for at least another week, but Beth was adamant that we go right away. So we did.

We were silent for the drive, but she'd explain when we got there.

We drove for about an hour and a half before she pulled off onto a hidden drive in the middle of nowhere. I kind of thought that maybe she'd brought me out here to get me out of the way once and for all, but then I remembered all that the others had said about her, before she came back. She's not like that.

At the end of the drive stood a little run down garage with a shop attached, probably a small convenience store. I got out of the car, and that's when she started speaking.

She said that the night they were together, the night I fell and my babies were born, they were here, at this place. After she was over being smothered by the rest of her family, the archer pulled her aside, knowing she'd need some air. He said he had the perfect place.

The quickly slipped out and made the journey here, silent in the night. But once they'd reached here, he told her all about his life in Alexandria. About me. She said that all he talked about, as much as he did talk, was about me and the babies. He was excited to show her what was inside, to get her opinion on if I'd like it.

That was when she started walking forward and opened the small door into the building. It was dark inside, before she turned on a lantern, and my heart clenched in my chest.

Inside this room was clearly a workshop. There were tools laying all around and plies of lumber off to the side. But sitting in the middle of the room were 2 breathtakingly beautiful, handcrafted cribs, one with _Ella _inscribed on the headboard, the other with _Eric. _

She started talking again, about how when he found out I was having twins he started to make a second crib, but then when he was finished, he could hear Eric's ghost in the back of his mind screaming about it not matching the other one. So he made another.

There were already tears in my eyes by the time she lead me over the the work bench where about 15 different diamond rings lay. She said he'd been to a few jewelry stores but none of them were right. She pointed to another ring, sitting in a box off to the side. "He made that one," she said, "said he'd been working on it for days until he got it right."

It's band was made crude dark metal wire, twisted around itself for thickness, with a single pearl placed in the setting. It was beautiful and perfect, and so entirely _him. _

This is what he'd been doing when he left. Every time he left, and maybe even when he said he was hunting. He was there.

I need to talk to him. Now.


	123. July 11, 2016 - Part 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS THIS MORNING, IT'S BEEN A CRAZY DAY AND IT'S NOT EVEN NOON YET. WE GOT OVER 2000 VIEWS YESTERDAY! AHHHHH! YOU'RE THE BEST. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'LL BE POSTING TODAY BECAUSE I'VE ONLY WRITTEN ONE MORE ENTRY. I KNOW, IM SERIOUSLY SLACKING. BUT I'LL GET ON IT ONCE THE BABY TAKES HIS NAP. HAVE A HAPPY DAY OF READING MY FRIENDS! I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE. XOXO**

July 11, 2016

I made Beth drive faster than was probably safe to get back before dark. I needed to talk to Daryl.

He was easy to find for once, sitting in the extra room of the clinic with a babies. They were in two of those little incubator beds from the hospital, side by side, and he had his chin sitting in the corner where they met, staring down at the small bundles.

He looked up when we walked in, probably surprised that I'd sought him out, or maybe that Beth and I were together. He stood up nervously probably thinking that I was going to throw him out. I mean, I did last time.

He didn't say anything except to ask if I should be out of bed, but I waved him off, saying that we needed to talk. His eyes went wide, and Beth said that she'd stay there with the babies. So I turned and walked from the room, hearing his steps behind me.

I walked straight home, up the stairs and into our bedroom. The stairs gave me some trouble, but I felt his hand lingering on my back, in case I became unsteady.

Once we were both in the room I shut the door and turned to face him. He was defensive, I could tell, in the way he stood and the look on his face. He probably thought I was going to tell him off. But I wasn't not even close.

"Beth showed me," I said, and I knew he understood. He didn't lose the look though, so I continued, saying that thought he just kept running off, but he was building something for our family. He nodded. "I thought you loved Beth," I said, "Thought you'd leave."

"Ain't goin' nowhere, 'les ya tell me to," he said.

And then I had to ask, because he didn't answer the first part. "But do you love her?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. I think he knew I wasn't going to let it go this time. "Not li' you." And that was enough.

I smiled and lifted my left hand. "Grabbed this. Hope you don't mind."

He just shrugged and said that it's mine anyway. I smiled a bit, then asked what he thought about Ella.

"She'll be fine. She's a Dixon, ain't she?" He smirked that smirk and I smiled.

And then I had to. I'd waited long enough. I stepped forewarn closing the space between us and pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back this time.


	124. July 13, 2016

July 13, 2016

Daryl Dixon is a good kisser. So good, in fact, that I think he might have been lying about never doing this before. But maybe it's just me. Maybe I just love being wrapped up in him.

I think I said before, that he was toxic. Addicting, like a drug. And it's true, even more so now. I can't get enough.

We spend our days sitting with our Bugs, holding them and feeding them. Ella is getting stronger and stronger. Breast feeding is really working for her. When they're both asleep we talk. About everything an anything.

Last night, late, he told me about his parents, about his father. He said that he was scared he'd end up the same way, hurt us like he was hurt. That's why he wanted to pull away the closer we got to the due date. That's why he didn't want to touch me anymore. Didn't want to risk being _him_.

I told him it's not possible. He's too good of a man, and he said he knew. He knew the second he laid eyes on them. He'd kill himself before he ever touched them that way.

He showed me his back, his scars. I didn't even realize that he'd never been undressed in front of me before then. She showed me and I tried not to try, and then I just got angry. How could someone do that, to anyone? I got real mad and he had to kiss me a bunch to calm me down.

Ok maybe he didn't _have_ to, I just wanted him too, so I didn't let him stop.

I talked about Nate and he told me about Beth. How she's was the first person who ever let him think he was worth anything. How she saved him far more than he saved her. That he loved her, but not like a man loves a woman. More like how a man loves a deity, because that's basically what she is to him. His savior.

And I'm surprisingly alright with that. Because that's sort of how I feel about him sometimes.

He's asleep now, beside me. Well, sort of beneath me. These hospital beds really aren't meant for two people. So I may or may not be laying half on top of him with the journal on his chest as I write.

He's totally out though. Eric was up all last night screaming and he stayed up with him, insisting that I get some sleep. My C-section wound was kinda hurting so I didn't argue much.

I want to go home, but Carol thought it'd be best if Ella stay here for awhile yet, rather than moving all the equipment over to the house. And I don't want to leave her here by herself. So instead the four of us are occupying this tiny room, as we left the other open in case someone needs it.

Ella's up, probably hungry. Gotta go.

**I HATE TO BREAK IT TOO YOU, BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER. 125 IS GOING TO BE THE END. I DO HAVE SOME IDEA FOR MAYBE A SEQUEL, BUT IF I DO WRITE IT, ITS GOING TO BE WHILE YET. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY IN MY MIND THAT JUST WON'T QUIT, AND I'M ONLY COMFORTABLE DOING ONE STORY AT A TIME. SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE. XOXO**


	125. October 3, 2016

October 3, 2016

I haven't written in awhile but I've been busy. Zombie apocalypse plus Daryl Dixon plus 3 month old twins equals zero free time. No to mention, I haven't felt the need to in quite some time. Probably because when I was writing it was because I had things that I needed to say, and no one to tell them to. But that's not true anymore. I have a life again, and a family, and my own person archer to talk to if I need to.

This however, did need to be written down.

_I totally got laid last night!_ she wrote in a singsong-y voice. Because I did. Get laid last night. Finally.

I thought that it would be awkward, for him because it was his first time _ever_, and for me because it was his first time and my first time since _that_. But it wasn't at all. It was perfect.

Well it was perfect until some little Bug decided he needed fed. At least we were just basking in the afterglow at that point, but still, it would have been nice to just lay there with him for awhile. Sighs. Duty called.

In other news, that babies were baptized yesterday. I, personally, couldn't have given a shit whether they were or not, but Daryl said that I was the one motherly thing his ever did for him. So we did it. Everyone was there and Father Gabriel officiated, all while giving me that Get Married look he's been throwing at me the whole time I've known him. I swear, he must have nothing better to do than nag me.

We chose Aaron, Beth, Rick and Tara to be the godparents of both Ella and Little Eric. Aaron was the only one who tried to beg out, but I told him that since he was there at the beginning, he needed to be here too.

He's also trying to move out of the house, saying that he wants to give us out space to be a family, but Daryl told him in no uncertain terms is he allowed to. Because he's our family too. Plus it's his house, really.

It's hard to believe that it took the world to end for me to get my life together. But I have a home and a family. That's all I could ever ask for.

When I crawled back into bed last night after feeding the Bugs I expected Daryl to be asleep, but he wasn't. He pulled me down into his arms and we fell into our natural position: my head on his chest and his arm thrown behind his head, other thumb being gnawed on. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard it, just a mumble.

"I love ya," whispered the archer, and I smiled.

THE END

***CRIES PITIFULLY* THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ MY STORY AND FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT. I WOULD HAVE QUIT IF NOT FOR YOU. _YOU ARE ALL AMAZING_. I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A WEEK OR TWO, (MAYBE, WE ALL KNOW ABOUT MY CONTROL ISSUES) AND THEN I'LL START ON THAT NEW STORY. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! XOXO**

**PS, I KNOW I GOT PRETTY CHEESY THERE FOR A SECOND, BUT OH WELL, WHATEVER LOL. **


	126. NOT A CHAPTER!

**HEY Y'ALL. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT I LIED, I HAVE STARTED ON A NEW STORY AND THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED. IT IS ****NOT**** THE ARCHER SEQUEL. THE TITLE IS PIECES AND ITS A MODERN DAY AU WITH DARYL/OC. THE SYNOPSIS IS THIS: **

MODERN DAY AU WITH OC: Sovay Martin gets a call from an old friend begging her to visit a small town in Georgia. There she finds not only her friend, but a past she's been running from. Detective Daryl Dixon and his partner Rick Grimes discover a body on the edge of town, and get wrapped up in something much bigger than they'd expected. Slow burn. Updates weekly, on Thursdays.

**GIVE IT A TRY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XOXO**


End file.
